Le Chevalier à la Naïade
by Kirin1
Summary: x-over avec DragonQuest. Un perso de DQ se retrouve sans trop savoir comment dans l'univers des Sailors. Et c'est bien beau de vouloir repartir mais encore faut-il savoir comment. Je ne prends pas en compte l'après Chibi-Usagi mais les Outers seront là.
1. Prologue : Ah, vous dirai je maman

Prologue : Ah vous dirai-je maman …

Le mot de l'auteur :

Kirin : Ayé ! J'ai fini par revenir à mes premiers amours !  
Larhalt : Fallait pas .  
Ami : Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi je me retrouve ici .  
_2K : Ah ça … C'est juste qu'elle commence à devenir gâteuse ._  
Kirin : Eeeeh ??  
Ami : Au risque de te décevoir, je ne suis pas un bishonen .  
Kirin : c'est pas grave, je te pardonne .  
Ami : Tu es trop bonne .

o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

Ami poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le salon .  
Tant d'évènements s'étaient produits récemment . Chibi-Usa, la Lune Noire …  
Comme elle lui semblait loin l'époque où son seul souci était d'obtenir les meilleures notes pour faire honneur à sa mère .  
Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre le comment du pourquoi, elle s'était retrouvée guerrière de la justice . Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'elle soit la réincarnation de la princesse de Mercure .  
Elle ne s'en plaignait pas . Après tout elle avait trouvé en ses compagnes de combat de merveilleuses amies - bien qu'un peu dissolues à son goût . Simplement, les révélations s'étaient enchaînées si vite . Finis les jours tranquilles où la lecture et la nage succédaient aux heures d'études .  
Avec un soupir las, elle laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé .  
Voilà près de quinze jours qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds chez elle, retour vers le futur et sauvetage du monde obligent . Heureusement que sa mère était compréhensive et qu'elle avait un emploi du temps bien chargé . Sinon il lui serait parfois difficile d'expliquer ses absences répétées .  
Malgré tout, elle n'aimait pas lui mentir .  
Elle alla à la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé . Elle en avait bien besoin .  
Elle posa la bouilloire sur la plaque chauffante, puis elle se retourna pour prendre une tasse . Et cligna des yeux . Une fois . Deux fois . Maman avait acheté un nouveau micro-ondes ?  
Elle avait aussi changé le lave-vaisselle ? Et et … le frigo ?!? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ? se demanda-t-elle tout en ouvrant le placard à vaisselle avant de se mettre à tâtonner dedans . Tiens ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa tasse … et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mug énorme ? Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds . Mais … mais où était passé le service à thé ? Et ce truc vert là, ce n'était pas là il y avait deux semaines !  
Elle se saisit du mug en question . Il y avait une inscription … L-kun … L-kun ?!? Maman s'était trouvé un petit copain ? Elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, entre le travail de sa mère et son devoir de Sailor senshi mais quand même … Elle aurait pu lui en parler, elle aurait compris .  
Elle versa l'eau brûlante dans une tasse et huma la vapeur qui s'en dégageait . hmmm … pêche et vanille … Posant un petit sachet de biscuits à côté du récipient fumant sur un petit plateau, elle saisit l'ensemble et se dirigea vers sa chambre . Elle avait beau être en vacances, elle avait des livres à potasser .  
Alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre d'amis, elle fit une légère pause . Elle avait cru entendre quelque chose …  
- Maman ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée  
La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la jeune fille lâcha son plateau dont le contenu alla s'écraser sur le carrelage .  
Le moment de surprise passé, elle claqua aussitôt la porte, la refermant à double-tour .  
Un youma ! Il y avait un youma chez elle !!  
Elle devait prévenir les filles ! Agrippant son henshin pen1, elle se transforma avant de courir au salon où elle avait laissé son sac où se trouvait son transmetteur . Derrière elle, un sinistre craquement retentit . Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le penne éclater et la porte claquer violemment contre le mur . Pestant intérieurement, elle courut de plus belle, dévalant l'escalier poursuivie par le monstre .  
Les quelques secondes que durèrent son trajet jusqu'au salon lui semblèrent interminables .  
Elle se rua vers le canapé où reposait son sac lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule . Réagissant aussitôt, elle projeta son agresseur par-dessus son épaule grâce à une prise de judo de Makoto . Puis sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, elle lança contre lui un Shine Aqua Illusion2 qu'il évita de justesse .  
- Ami !!  
L'espace d'un instant, Sailor Mercury se figea . Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Leur nouvel ennemi était donc au courant de leur identité ?  
Son attention fut détournée par le bruit mat d'une sacoche heurtant le sol .  
Horrifiée, elle vit sa mère se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte . Elle devait la protéger du youma à tout prix .  
- Mme Mizuno, il faut que …  
Le médecin ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase .  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!? Ami, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans cet accoutrement ?!? Et … oh non, c'est pas vrai !! se lamenta-t-elle soudain en voyant l'état du salon . Pas la nouvelle télé !!

o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

_**Si maman si …**_

Kirin : Maman, si tu voyais ma vie …  
Lied : Eh oh, ça veut dire quoi ça ?!?  
Kirin : Oh rien … Juste que je viens encore de me faire exploiter et de débuter une nouvelle fic …  
Lied : C'est ça, plains-toi ! T'en crevais d'envie mais t'osais pas te lancer . Ben maintenant c'est fait .  
Kirin : Mouais … mouais … sauf que je suis encore partie pour une fic à rallonge et qu'en plus va falloir gérer la séquelle …  
Lied : C'est ta faute ! T'avais qu'à pas m'en parler ! Et t'avais pas non plus à me montrer ZEU manga !  
Kirin : … Pas ma faute si je croyais qu'il t'intéresserait pas …  
Ami : Si seulement … Et maintenant nous voilà tous réunis dans ce scénario improbable …  
Kirin : Eh, l'intello, tu la ramènes pas, hein ! Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !!  
Lied : Mais enfin Kirin !! C'est pas pasque tu es de mauvais poil parce que je t'ai encore extorq… euh … que je t'ai motivé dans ton travail que tu dois t'en prendre aux autres !!  
Kirin : gnagnagna … ben si c'est comme ça, je boude, na !!  
Lied : Oui, oui … Et en attendant, moi je fais la promo de ce super manga qu'est Eyeshield 21 !! Même si vous aimez pas le sport, allez le lire, ça vaut le détour !!! Go go go Hiruma !!!  
Hiruma : Vos gueules les mouettes !!!!  
Lied : v v;;

1 : Stylo de transformation  
2 : C'est pas moi qui décide des noms d'attaque foireux, hein !


	2. Chap1 : Les petits hommes verts débarque...

**_Chapitre 1 : Les petits hommes verts débarquent …_**  
(ou au commencement il y eut …)

Le mot de l'auteur :

Kirin : Ben oui parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part hein ...  
2K : Alors pourquoi t'as pas commencé au prologue ? Comme tout le monde ?  
Kirin : euh … Pasque j'aime pas faire comme tout le monde ? Et pis chuis fatiguée alors me cherche pas !  
2K : Si vous arrêtiez de faire les kakous aussi …  
Kirin : Maiiiieuh ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude de me lever tôt . Et puis y'a le décalage horaire !  
Lied : Et puis elle est plus là que pour une semaine et comme on a plein de trucs à lui faire visiter, le temps qu'il reste, elle va devoir le mettre à profit et écrire pleiiiiin de chapitres ! Hein Kirin que tu vas écrire plein de chapitres ?  
Kirin : euh …  
Lied : BOSSE !! Aaaaaahh !!! Mais c'est qu'il tape fort l'abruti !!! Naaaan !! Pas game over !!  
Kirin : …  
2K : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?  
Kirin : ben … au moins comme ça, ça l'occupe et tant qu'elle est sur la GBA, elle est pas sur mon dos …

(addendum : ça changera pas, je hais la mise en page pourrie de ffnet qui me bousille toujours mes sauts de lignes et mes caractères spéciaux !!!)

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hym entrouvrit la porte de la salle du conseil et risqua un œil à l'intérieur . Oulaaaa … Ça discutait ferme . Il se redressa vivement et prit une pose nonchalante contre le mur tandis qu'un soldat passait au pas de course . Une fois que ce dernier fût hors de vue, il reprit son poste devant la porte .  
C'était un beau foutoir . Larhalt était porté disparu et l'on avait soulevé plusieurs hypothèses, certaines complètement farfelues, avant de n'en garder que deux - les plus plausibles : la fuite et l'enlèvement .  
Pour ceux qui avaient combattu au côté du lancier, la fuite était tout simplement absurde .  
Et lorsque certains conseillers s'étaient mis à rappeler l'ancienne allégeance du métis avant d'enchaîner sur un possible revirement de sa part, Hyunkel était devenu livide de rage et le reste du conseil extraordinaire aurait dégénéré en pugilat si le roi et la reine n'y avait pas mis le holà .  
D'une voix sucrée, la souveraine du Papunika avait averti ses conseillers de prendre garde à leurs propos, après tout, ils ne voudraient pas offusquer le capitaine de la garde royale et l'un des disciples d'Aban, tous deux héros de la Grande Guerre - et dont la première affiliation n'était un secret pour personne - n'est-ce pas ? Satisfaite de leurs bégaiements effarés, elle raya d'emblée la thèse de la trahison .  
Ce qui ne laissait plus que le kidnapping . Oui mais voilà qui serait assez fou pour enlever un guerrier-dragon ?  
A nouveau, les voix fusèrent de toutes parts …  
Le pion referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur, découragé . Nom de dieux . Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça …

_o o o _

**J – 52  
**Hym s'adossa au mur, préférant observer les va-et-vient de la foule .  
Il tirailla son col, mal à l'aise dans la tunique bizarre que Chiu lui avait ordonné de porter . Il en avait de bonnes le Chef … Si au moins il savait pourquoi il devait mettre ce truc . Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'était que c'était pour un grand événement qui concernait la souveraine .  
Un … comment le Chef avait-il dit ? Ah, il se souvenait ! Un mare-y-âge . Mais c'était quoi un mare-y-âge ?  
Sans aucun doute quelque chose d'important vu tout le foin qu'on en faisait .  
Un autel décoré de fleurs avait été aménagé au centre de la cour . Et des délégations étaient venues de tous les pays . Aban et sa femme, la reine Flora étaient venus en personne assister à la cérémonie . Il en avait donc déduit que l'occasion était exceptionnelle . Il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi .  
Un murmure allant croissant le prévint de l'arrivée de Leona . Très digne, la jeune reine du Papunika était resplendissante dans sa robe bleu pâle, le diadème royal ceignant son front . Un ruban blanc-crème enserrait son poignet droit avant de laisser ses extrémités pendre sur une douzaine de centimètres .

De sa place dans l'assistance, Aban embrassa l'assemblée du regard .  
La guerre contre Ban avait pris fin depuis près d'un an déjà, et désormais, la reconstruction des royaumes était presque achevée . De l'alliance nécessaire entre les nations pour lutter contre ce démon était né un équilibre politique, et à présent la paix régnait .  
Le mariage de Leona constituait un pas de plus en ce sens . Figure-clé dans le combat contre le dieu du mal, la jeune femme avait reçu un grand nombre de demandes en mariage . Qu'elle avait toutes refusées .  
Pourtant, quand le dernier prétendant était apparu, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé .  
Le silence se fit lorsque le futur époux entra dans la cour et se dirigea vers l'autel où l'attendaient la jeune épousée et Apollo qui présidait le rituel sacré .  
Avec un sourire serein Dai prit la main de sa promise et tous deux se tournèrent vers le sage, prêts à échanger leurs vœux .  
Emu, Aban observa son ancien disciple . Dai avait mûri, il n'était plus le gamin exubérant qu'il avait formé, prêt à foncer tête baissée vers la première aventure qui lui tendait les bras . Sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme étaient toujours là, bien que pondérés par les combats qu'il avait menés . Le roi de Karu sourit en voyant Apollo nouer les rubans des jeunes gens .  
Avec Leona et Dai, le royaume de Papunika était entre de bonnes mains .  
Le jeune couple se retourna alors, faisant face à l'assistance et leva leurs mains liées sous les acclamations .

Hym retint un bâillement . Il n'y comprenait rien . 1 Encore un truc d'humains .  
Le pion jeta un coup d'œil à Chiu . Le rat mordait dans un mouchoir, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues . Le guerrier regarda autour de lui . Le Chef ne semblait pas le seul à verser dans la sensiblerie . Un peu partout, les membres de la gent féminine tamponnaient leurs yeux, d'un air ému . Maam, appuyée contre l'épaule de Hyunkel, souriait tendrement en regardant le couple qui recevait les congratulations des spectateurs .  
De son côté, Gome s'agitait dans tous les sens, pyupyutant de joie .  
Il se gratta la tempe . Il avait la sale impression d'être le seul ici à ne pas tout capter . Et ça l'énervait . Longeant le mur, il atteignit Krokodin, placé à l'arrière de l'autel en sa qualité de capitaine de la garde royale, poste que lui avait octroyé Leona à la fin de la guerre .2  
- Pssssit … pssssit … Krokodin …  
L'énorme saurien borgne se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur .  
- Krokodin … C'est quoi un mare-y-âge ?  
D'accord, il n'avait sans doute pas choisi le meilleur moment pour poser la question, songea-t-il en voyant la mâchoire de l'ex-roi des Fauves béer .  
Krokodin vérifia que le couple royal ne risquait rien puis il empoigna Hym et l'entraîna à l'écart .  
- J'ai pas dû bien entendre … Tu disais ?  
- C'est quoi un mare-y-âge ?  
Le saurien rose se pinça les naseaux . Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ?!?  
- Hym … D'où tu sors ?  
- ben … d'une forge …  
Le capitaine prit une profonde inspiration . Il était pas rendu .  
- D'aaaaccord … Alors tu vois le mare-y-euh … le mariage … C'est une cérémonie qui officialise un couple .  
- Aaah … Je vois …  
C'était bien, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal .  
- Mais pour quoi faire ?  
C'était trop beau …  
- euh … Quand un mâle et une femelle s'aiment, il est fréquent qu'ils veulent des petits, une vie commune alors ils s'unissent pour la vie . C'est ça le mariage .  
- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont garder le ruban toute leur vie ?!? Galère …  
- euh non … C'est symbolique … Cela représente juste leur désir de … euh … de se prouver leur amour mutuel .  
Si avec ça il comprenait pas …  
- Mais … les chiens du château, ils portent aussi un ruban mais seulement de temps en temps … ça veut dire qu'ils sont mariés un jour sur deux ?  
Zen . Il était zen .  
- Non non non … ça ne marche pas pour les chiens …  
- Et pour les chats ?  
Il était un roc …  
- Pour les chats non plus .  
- Et pour les chevaux ?  
Inspirer . Expirer . Inspirer …  
- Non ! Ni pour les chiens, ni pour les chats, ni pour les chevaux, ni pour les oiseaux ou les poissons ou …  
- Bien sûr que les poissons ont pas de ruban . Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?  
Krokodin grinça des dents . Ce n'était pas de la faute de Hym . Il n'allait pas s'énerver contre lui . Il n'allait pas … Et merde !  
- Pour les humains ! explosa-t-il . Quand des humains veulent créer une famille, ils se marient !!  
- Wow … Ok ok … Pas la peine de s'énerver … Alors une famille c'est deux humains qui se marient ?  
- Oui !  
Enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt .  
- Mais Hyunkel et Brutus3 forment une famille ?  
- Oui .  
- Mais pourtant ils sont pas mariés .  
- … …  
Krokodin lorgna sur le mur voisin . Il avait une soudaine envie de s'y cogner violemment la tête . Plusieurs fois de suite . Jusqu'à ce que le mur ou sa tête déclare forfait .  
- Brutus est un cas à part . Et de plus ils sont père et fils . La relation n'est pas la même que pour un mariage …  
- Père et fils ?  
Le saurien se massa le front . Il aurait besoin d'un bon tonneau de bière d'ici la fin de cette discussion .  
- Un père et un fils c'est … Hym, qui t'a créé ?  
- Le seigneur Hadlar, quelle question .  
- Bien … dans ton cas, on peut dire qu'en quelque sorte Hadlar était ton père … et que tu es son fils …  
En gros . En très très gros . pensa Krokodin soulagé que Hadlar ne soit plus de ce monde pour l'entendre déblatérer ce genre de théorie foireuse .  
Le pion sembla cogiter sa déclaration avec beaucoup de concentration .  
- Alors … quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, ils créent un fils ?  
- Ou une fille . Des enfants quoi . S'ils en ont plusieurs ces enfants sont frères et sœurs . Avec leurs parents, ils forment une famille . Et quand ils sont plus grands, ils se marient à leur tour et la famille s'agrandit .  
- Mais Brutus …  
- Je t'ai dit que Brutus était spécial !!  
Devant l'exaspération visible du grand monstre, Hym préféra battre en retraite . Après tout, il avait obtenu la réponse au plus gros de sa question . Même s'il y avait encore quelques subtilités qui semblaient lui échapper .

Il retourna sur le lieu des festivités, cogitant ferme sur les paroles de Krokodin .  
Là-bas, la fête était à son comble . On mangeait, on buvait, on riait . Beaucoup . On dansait aussi . Au centre de la place, Dai faisait tournoyer une Leona radieuse . Pas très loin, Maam entraînait un Hyunkel hésitant sur la piste, le tout sous les yeux attentifs de Brutus .  
Laissant son regard glisser sur les tables alentours, il aperçut Pop ronflant sur le giron d'une Merle rougissante . Aban et Flora quittaient la table pour se joindre aux danseurs .  
Et plus loin, assis à une table reculée, Larhalt sirotait tranquillement sa boisson, étrangement seul au milieu de la liesse générale .

**  
J – 50  
**Il y pensait et y repensait depuis le jour du mariage de Dai et Leona .  
Un homme une femme mariage . Mariage enfants fils ou fille ou les deux . Enfants frères et sœurs .  
Hmmm … Hadlar était son créateur . Et d'après Krokodin, créateur père . Donc le seigneur Hadlar était son père . Mais … Larhalt était le fils du seigneur Hadlar4 … Donc le seigneur Hadlar était le père de Larhalt . Mais si le seigneur Hadlar était le père de Larhalt et qu'il était aussi le sien …

Larhalt était en plein entraînement avec Hyunkel lorsque soudain, jaillie d'il ne savait trop où, une bombe argentée lui était tombée sur le paletot, le faisant chuter .  
- Graaaaand frèèèèreeeuuuh !!!  
Repoussant la chose tant bien que mal, il se releva . Pour être aussitôt pris dans une étreinte à lui briser les reins .  
- Grand frère !!  
- Hym, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!?  
Le métis tenta de se débarrasser de son encombrant parasite sous le regard hilare de l'épéiste .  
- Et d'abord pourquoi tu m'appelles "grand frère" ?5  
Sans faire mine de le lâcher, le n°12 de la nouvelle armée des Fauves le regarda avec un air de dragonneau qui venait de voir son gigot se faire bouffer sous ses yeux .  
- Ben … Parce que tu es mon grand frère !!  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Mais mais mais … C'est Krokodin qui me l'a dit !  
Il y eut un silence . Bref . Très bref .  
Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du lancier tandis qu'il empoignait le pion pour le traîner derrière lui en direction du saurien qui s'exerçait non loin de là .  
- Krokodiiiiin .  
Le sus-nommé leva les yeux . Il vit Hym accroché aux basques de Larhalt, en train de geindre "mais grand frèèèère…" et sentit la sueur dégouliner dans son dos .  
Il la regrettait sa discussion avec Hym . Il la regrettait vraiment .

**  
J – 49  
**Le pion se dirigea vers la clairière tout en grommelant . Le Chef était bien gentil mais là il abusait un peu . S'entraîner, s'entraîner … il n'avait rien contre mais là …  
Gome ! Gome !! Quelle gloire y avait-il à se battre contre un slime doré qui faisait pyu-pyu et dont l'attaque ultime était d'utiliser des yeux d'animal abandonné sur le bord de la route ?  
Il venait de passer devant un bosquet lorsqu'il pila net . Il fit quelques pas en arrière, refusant de croire ses yeux . Il avait dû se tromper, c'était oblig… erk ! Ses yeux ! Ses yeux !!  
Mais ils étaient pas bien ces humains ?!?  
Bon d'accord, maintenant il avait compris . Quand deux gens s'aimaient, ils s'embrassaient, se faisaient des câlins, se mariaient et avaient des enfants – pas forcément dans cet ordre - qui répétaient les opérations précédemment citées et ainsi de suite et ainsi de suite .  
Mais ils étaient vraiment obligés de se tripoter comme ça ?  
Et les bisous, sur la bouche c'était obligé ? Il croyait pourtant que les humains avaient besoin de respirer …  
Avec une dernière moue dégoûtée, il s'éloigna le plus vite possible de l'endroit de l'offense .  
Il aimait bien Pop et Merle . Il était même content pour eux mais bon, il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter .  
Ces trucs de couple, de mariage, ça devait être quelque chose d'inhérent aux êtres organiques … Mais dans ce cas … Son grand frère aussi devait vouloir la même chose !  
Oui mais … Il fallait être deux pour se marier . Ça au moins il en était sûr .  
Et Larhalt était tout seul . A y bien penser, il ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie de qui que ce soit à part Hyunkel et Maam .

**  
J-41  
**Et un autre mariage . Décidément . Ça n'arrêtait pas . D'abord Dai et Leona . Et maintenant Pop et Merle …  
La cérémonie s'était faite en comité plus restreint mais les festivités s'étaient enchaînées jusque tard dans la nuit . C'était bien tout ce dont il était sûr . A vrai dire, il ne souvenait plus de grand chose . Le rituel - célébré par Eimi cette fois - , le début du banquet et puis et puis …  
Il était assis à côté de Krokodin et du vieux maître d'armes Badack lorsque Matorif était venu se joindre à eux, une bouteille pleine d'un liquide transparent en main . Il avait insisté pour qu'ils y goûtent, histoire de fêter dignement l'union de son disciple . Une gorgée avait suivi la première et … et …  
Et il s'était réveillé avec l'impression que Nova prenait son crâne pour une enclume .  
"Une gueule de bois" avait dit Badack, ce qui l'avait laissé perplexe . Gueule de bois ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié il était toujours en orichalque … Et ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait la bouche pâteuse en se levant …  
Hym pressa une compresse fraîche contre son front . Le vieux maître lui avait assuré que ça irait mieux avec ça .  
Enfin, c'était bien joli la compresse mais ça n'aidait pas la sensation de langue chargée .  
Et puis il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose …  
Un caillou vint soudain taper contre sa tête, ce qui n'arrangea pas son mal de tête . Le regard mauvais il se releva pour faire face à un Larhalt qui tapotait sur sa lance, l'air contrarié .  
- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on s'exerce ensemble .  
Ah, il se rappelait maintenant . Après avoir tenu la jambe au métis pendant des heures quelques jours plus tôt, il avait réussi à lui extorquer une séance d'entraînement .  
Sauf qu'avec l'"o-de-vie" de Matorif, il ne s'était pas réveillé et puis à cause de sa migraine, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé …  
- Je t'attends depuis l'aube .  
Oups … Son grand frère n'avait pas l'air ravi .  
- euh … désolé ?  
Une veine saillit sur le front de sang mêlé .  
Les choses auraient pu mal tourner pour le pion si à ce moment précis, Maam ne s'était pas précipitée dans la salle, pour se jeter au cou de Larhalt, les joues rosies par l'émotion .  
Un Hyunkel un peu gêné arriva quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la jeune combattante continuait de pépier, toute à sa joie . L'épéiste l'avait demandé en mariage .  
En entendant la nouvelle, le métis se fendit d'un large sourire et félicita chaleureusement son meilleur ami .

**  
J-33**  
Au milieu des applaudissements et des cris de joies se tenait le nouveau couple6 rayonnant de bonheur .  
Du haut du mur de garde, avachi contre une caisse, Hym contemplait la masse compacte d'humains - plus quelques non-humains – qui se pressaient autour des deux jeunes épousés .  
Quant à lui … Il allait peut-être se faire engueuler par le Chef mais bon … Fallait se mettre à sa place aussi ! Il y avait un an et demi de ça, son boulot c'était d'exterminer le plus d'humains possible . En moins de quelques mois, suite à la mort -héroïque, qui plus est - de son créateur, il s'était retrouvé promu de forme minérale à forme organique et, par dessus le marché, à assister les gens qu'il combattait quelques minutes auparavant . Y'avait de quoi être déboussolé . Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention sur le coup mais après … en se retrouvant soudain entouré d'humains braillant leur joie à qui mieux-mieux . Il s'était senti un peu paumé . Et là c'était pareil .  
Il n'avait rien contre les humains mais à petites doses . Le problème des mariages c'était que - semblait-il - ça impliquait toujours des gens . Beaucoup de gens . Trop de gens .  
Il s'était vite senti étouffé au milieu de cette multitude .  
Du haut de son perchoir, il laissa son regard courir sur l'assistance et son point de mire se fixa bien vite sur une personne bien précise .  
Le pion se redressa vivement et scruta son grand frère qui se tenait un peu à l'écart . Quand quelqu'un s'approchait de lui pour lui parler, son visage, son attitude indiquaient qu'il était heureux pour ses deux amis . Mais dès qu'il se trouvait à nouveau seul, il observait les nouveaux mariés d'un air mélancolique .  
En fouillant ses souvenirs, Hym se rappela que lors de toutes les grandes réunions ou évènements festifs, il n'avait jamais vu le métis participer activement aux débats ou fêtes . Il plaisantait et discutait poliment quand on venait le trouver mais, exceptées quelques rares exceptions, jamais il ne se mêlait de lui-même à la foule .  
Et pourquoi cet air triste qu'il arborait à chaque mariage ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était seul ?  
Mais d'abord … pourquoi était-il seul ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à envier aux autres . Il était jeune, fort, c'était l'un des héros de la guerre … Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas comme Hyunkel, Nova ou Dai des admiratrices à ne plus savoir qu'en faire ?

**  
J-31  
**Alors que la lune apparaissait et disparaissait au gré des nuages, zig-zagant dans les couloirs, longeant les murs, jetant des regards précautionneux à chaque intersection, Hym s'introduisit silencieusement dans la grande bibliothèque royale .  
A pas de loup il détailla toutes les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât la section qui l'intéressait . Et serrant l'ouvrage de magie contre lui, il regagna sa chambre en catimini .

_o o o_

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aider son grand frère .  
C'était pas de sa faute si la formule n'avait pas marché comme il fallait …

- - - - - - - - - - -

Le mot de la fin :

Kirin : Et un chapitre de fini, un .  
Lied : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?  
Kirin : … … Pitiéééééééé !!!!!  
Larhalt : Ce serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ?

1 : Dans la fic, Hym a la mentalité d'un gosse d'environ 11-12 ans . Ben soyons réalistes, techniquement il n'a qu'un an et quelques (lui et ses compagnons ont été créés au cours de la guerre par Hadlar et la guerre s'est achevée quelques mois plus tard, donc il n'est pas très âgé), il est intelligent mais au niveau compréhension de la société humaine et de la vie en général, c'est pas encore ça, mais il fait des efforts . Pas toujours très fructueux, il faut l'avouer .  
2 : Une de mes lubies . Je vois bien Kroko en capitaine de la garde royale du Papunika . Il est loyal, a l'instinct protecteur envers Leona mais il n'a pas peur de lui faire des remontrances et puis je trouve qu'il irait très bien dans ce rôle .  
3 : Le papa (adoptif) de Hyunkel . Je sais dans le manga il est mort . Enfin je veux dire … Il est mort mort mouru pour de bon (techniquement c'était déjà un mort vivant). Mais j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour lui (pas dans ce sens là !!) et plus jeune j'ai été très triste quand j'ai vu l'épisode flash-back de Hyunkel où Brutus mourait . Alors j'ai décidé de le faire revenir . Si j'ai du courage ET du temps, j'expliquerai (peut-être) comment .  
4 : Hadlar et Larhalt, père et fils . Encore un de mes grands chevaux de bataille . Ce n'est pas évident si l'on n'a vu que l'anime (il paraît que Larhalt a la peau normale dedans, berk) mais pour moi ça saute aux yeux dans le manga . Sur les dessins en tranche de couvertures, ils ont la même couleur de peau . En plus il sont tous les deux blonds et au départ Hadlar a les cheveux en pétard . C'est mince mais ça me suffit . En plus au niveau de l'âge, ça pourrait correspondre pour la chronologie .  
5 : Si physiquement il fait plus âgé, n'oublions pas que Hym est beaucoup beaucoup plus jeune que Larhalt . D'où le "grand frère" .  
6 : Oui, je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup de mariages … Promis je vais me calmer un peu …


	3. Chap2 : Retour vers le futur

Chapitre 2 : Retour vers le futur  
(ou chronique d'un désastre annoncé)

Le mot de l'auteur :

Kirin (fredonnant) : So she sayyys what's the problem, baby ? What's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love love think about it every time I …  
Lied : blink-blink Kirin ? Tu t'sens bien ?  
2K : Te fatigue pas, elle se passe cette foutue chanson en boucle depuis deux semaines chaque fois qu'elle prend le volant .  
Lied : …  
Kirin : 'cause everybody's after looooove …  
2K : Tarée, va …  
Lied : … Mais mais mais … Faut qu'ça cesse !!!  
2K : Pour une fois, tout à fait d'accord avec toi !  
Lied : Déjà que son indice de productivité est en chute libre depuis que je suis plus sur ses endosses mais si en plus elle a des distractions, ça va plus ça, ça va plus du tout !  
Kirin : come on come on move a little closer … (se penche pour allumer la Gamecube)  
Lied : Et … Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!?  
2K : … Elle joue à Tales of Symphonia . Tu sais bien que depuis une dizaine de jours, son temps libre est consacré quasi-exclusivement à ce jeu .  
Lied (air sombre) : D'où la baisse de rendement . Faut faire quelque chose …  
Kirin : Accidentally in love accidentally in looooove accidentally in … (zap-écran noir) … … … Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! Ma partie !!! J'étais à ça de finir le boss !!!! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!? ; ;  
2K : … … (regard en coin à Lied)  
Lied (cache la prise derrière son dos) : … (sifflote) Kiriiiiin ? Puisque ta Gamecube ne marche plus - entre nous, ça doit être un signe de là-haut pour te dire de te concentrer un peu plus sur tes fics - , si tu te remettais sur ton ordi ?  
Kirin : … sniff T'as raison Liedou . Je me suis laissée entraînée par ToS and j'ai complètement négligé le reste .  
Lied : C'est bien, brave fille . Au moins tu le reconnais . Maintenant faut rectifier tout ça .  
Kirin : Ouip . Dorénavant cure d'internet !!  
Lied : Tout à fait et … agruuuuuu ?!?  
Kirin : ben oui, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'suis pas allée sur ffnet . J'ai pris du retard . Tu peux pas imaginer le nombre de fics qui s'écrivent en si peu de temps . Et puis y'a les comics online et pis les scantrads et pis …  
Lied : … …  
2K : Me dis pas que tu as cru un seul instant qu'elle allait se mettre sur ses fics ?  
Lied : T T

- - - - - - - - - - -

- … c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible …  
Assis sur le bord du canapé, le youma, anxieux, ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux . Après une première rencontre aussi explosive, il préférait attendre qu'elle se calme . Pas qu'il était sans défense mais attaquer la fille de son hôte, même en légitime défense, serait extrêmement discourtois .  
De son côté, Mme Mizuno regardait sa fille faire les cents pas tout en monologuant et en jetant des regards furibonds au youma, comportement très inhabituel chez quelqu'un d'aussi posé qu'Ami .  
Bien sûr, songea le médecin en souriant, ce n'était pas tous les jours non plus qu'on se trouvait nez à nez avec un homme vert pas si petit ça .  
- … dangereux monstre chez moi et ma propre mère le protège !  
La doctoresse retint un pouffement de rire …  
- …dentité secrète foutue et il y a un youma chez … Maman, ce n'est pas drôle !!! s'exclama la senshi d'une voix rendue aiguë par le stress  
- Allons ma chérie, répondit cette dernière en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, je crois que tu noircis un peu le tableau . Laraharuto1 n'est pas méchant, tu s…  
- Laraharuto … Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est lui L-kun ?!? s'exclama Ami d'un air indigné en pointant le susnommé du doigt  
- Eh bien, si, son nom est un peu dur à prononcer alors … Ami ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant sa fille faire mine de se cogner la tête contre le mur .  
L'adolescente se tourna vers elle et répondit sarcastique .  
- Non, non tout va bien, je rentre pour découvrir qu'un monstre a pris pension à la maison et que ma mère trouve ça parfaitement normal, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? s'enquit Ami au bord de l'hystérie  
Mme Mizuno poussa un petit soupir avant de se lever . Gentiment, elle posa la main sur l'épaule du youma .  
- Laraharuto ? Tu veux bien nous laisser seules un moment, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle en articulant bien  
Celui-ci pencha la tête, un petit pli de concentration sur la front tandis qu'il écoutait, avant de hocher la tête en déclarant lentement …  
- D'accord . Je comprendre . _Dame_ Mi-zuno et _damoiselle_ Ami parler veulent . Je attendre dans à la chambre, pas problème ?  
Son japonais étrangement laborieux surprit Ami qui le dévisagea un instant, étonnée . Jusqu'à présent aucun des ennemis qu'elles avaient affrontés n'avait eu de problème pour parler leur langue . Alors pourquoi celui-ci … Non non non ! Ce n'était pas le souci majeur !!  
Qu'est-ce qu'un youma faisait chez elle d'abord ?  
Une fois que ce dernier eut disparu, elle se tourna vivement vers sa mère .  
- Maman, tu peux m'expliquer ?!?

- - - - - - - - - -

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Larhalt tentait de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer . La fille de _dame_ Mi-zuno pratiquait la magie . Mais _dame_ Mi-zuno lui avait pourtant dit que la magie n'existait pas ici . Alors comment la jouvencelle avait-elle fait pour lancer une attaque de glace aussi puissante ?  
Il grimaça en pensant que s'il avait été un peu moins leste, c'était lui qui aurait subi le sort de la T-lé . Il semblait qu'il n'ait pas fait la meilleure impression à la jeune fille .  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que _dame_ Mi-zuno la ramènerait à des sentiments moins hostiles à son égard . Tournant la tête, il regarda par la fenêtre la ville qui se parait de milles lumières à la nuit tombante . Il ne comprenait toujours pas très bien comment les humains pouvaient faire cela sans magie mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ce monde bizarre . Et puis il aimerait bien retourner chez lui . Encore fallait-il qu'il découvre comment diable il était arrivé ici .

_o o o___

Désorienté, il tituba et se rattrapa in extremis au mur . Un moment il se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, l'instant d'après il se trouvait dans une … une allée ? une ruelle ? Il ne savait pas trop mais une chose était sûre, il n'était plus au Papunika .  
Trop d'odeurs, de bruits étrangers se mêlaient et l'assaillaient .  
Il sortit de la ruelle sombre et déboucha brusquement sur une … route ? Non, impossible, trop lisse, trop régulière, trop …  
Il se jeta vivement en arrière lorsqu'une chose, monstrueuse carcasse de métal2 le frôla à toute vitesse tout en laissant échapper des "honk-honk" furieux . Dieux ! Il n'avait pas ressenti de frousse pareille depuis … depuis … il ne souvenait plus . Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva au milieu de l'étrange chaussée qu'il arpenta, l'air curieux . Trop dur pour être de la terre, trop uniforme pour être de la pierre … Ses pensées tournèrent court lorsqu'une nouvelle créature de fer surgit d'un virage et le percuta violemment, l'envoyant rouler à un mètre ou deux de là, sonné pour le coup . 

- Oh mon dieu !!!  
Le pied enfoncé contre la pédale de frein, le visage livide, le docteur Mizuno Aya gardait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette à terre . Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre un taxi . Appelée en pleine nuit à l'hôpital l'avant-veille, elle avait enchaîné opérations sur consultations, ne prenant que le temps de somnoler ça et là entre deux patients, avant d'entamer sa garde de nuit, ingurgitant à grandes doses le simulacre de café délivré par la machine du hall pour tenir le coup . A la fin de son service, elle avait prit la route, épuisée et désireuse de retrouver son lit au plus vite … Mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapée, un instant d'inattention et …  
Elle secoua vivement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et son regard retomba sur la forme inanimée . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain d'horreur . Mais que faisait-elle là à perdre du temps ?!? D'une main tremblante elle ouvrit sa portière et, la démarche mal assurée, se dirigea vers le blessé .  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, se penchant sur lui avec précaution, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait que quelques blessures très superficielles .

o o o

Ami se pinça le haut du nez .  
- Maman … Tu renverses une créature humanoïde à peau verte et oreilles pointues et tout ce que tu remarques c'est que ses blessures sont superficielles ?  
- Bien sûr que non . J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas humain mais … je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser là comme ça .  
Sa fille lui lança un regard très éloquent .  
- Allons Ami, chérie, tu ne le penses pas vraiment . Ce pauvre garçon . Et puis qui sait ce qui serait advenu de lui si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé ...  
La jeune fille soupira . Si le "pauvre garçon" était vraiment inoffensif comme le prétendait sa mère, elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer sur une table de dissection aux mains de scientifiques pas très nets .  
- Bon admettons … finit-elle par murmurer avant d'essayer de changer de sujet . Au fait, j'ai vu que tu as fait pas mal de changements dans la cuisine …  
- Oh, pas que dans la cuisine . La salle de bain aussi …  
- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à faire ça ?  
- …  
- Maman ! Tu avais dit qu'il était inoffensif !!  
- Ami, il ne l'a pas fait exprès . Il était juste … curieux …  
- Curieux ?

_o o o_

La nuit était tombée lorsque le Dr. Mizuno rentra de son travail .  
Elle accrocha son manteau avec un petit soupir . Il n'y avait pas eu de blessés graves de la journée ce qui lui avait laissé le temps de mettre ses idées au clair .  
En parlant de blessé, elle devrait aller voir comment se portait le jeune homme qu'elle avait renversé . Il dormait encore quand elle avait dû aller à l'hôpital et il lui en avait coûté de devoir l'abandonner ainsi . Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre toute la journée . Et si il se réveillait ? Et si son état s'aggravait ? Et si … Elle s'arrêta soudain un pied sur la marche de l'escalier . Qu'est-ce que … Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un faible rai de lumière trembloter par une porte vitrée avant de s'éteindre puis de réapparaître . Faisant demi-tour, elle agrippa un vase - on n'est jamais trop prudente - et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine d'où provenait le mystérieux rayon .  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et aperçut une silhouette penchée sur le frigo . Tenant fermement le vase, elle poussa la porte … 

Larhalt ouvrait et refermait la porte du frigo, subjugué par la petite lumière qui s'allumait à chaque fois qu'il tirait le battant à lui .3  
Quand il était revenu à lui, il se trouvait dans un lit confortable au milieu d'une chambre douillette .  
Il avait essayé de se souvenir comment il était arrivé là mais en avait été incapable .  
Après avoir remercié sa résistance supérieure à la normale car tout bien pesé, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré, il avait passé une bonne heure à vagabonder dans la vaste demeure tout en bénissant sa nyctalopie . Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait se trouver chez un mage ou un inventeur de quelque sorte car la maison regorgeait d'objets pour le moins étranges et dont il ne voyait absolument pas l'utilité .  
Il avait fini par déboucher dans cette pièce carrelée avec une table et des chaises, et curieux, avait ouvert la première porte venue pour la refermer aussitôt, ébloui par un jet de lumière auquel il ne s'attendait pas . Précautionneusement, il avait rouvert la porte et la lumière était réapparue . Depuis, il ouvrait et refermait la porte de cette étrange armoire à froid, destinée semblait-il à conserver de la nourriture, se creusant les méninges pour trouver quel genre de sorts on avait bien pu combiner pour arriver à ce résultat étonnant .  
Soudain la lumière jaillit à flots dans la pièce et, décontenancé par cet éclairage subit qui l'aveuglait à moitié, Larhalt fit brusquement volte-face tandis que le vase échappait des mains du médecin pour aller s'écraser au sol .

o o o

- IL A QUOI ?!?

Larhalt poussa un gros soupir . Il n'avait voulu faire peur à dame Mi-zuno . Mais il admettait que celle-ci avait de bonnes excuses pour s'être évanouie .  
D'après le peu qu'il avait réussi à comprendre, un être tel que lui relevait plus du conte de fées ou du délire et le voir arracher de ses gonds une porte considérée comme solide par les habitants de ce monde, comme d'autres l'auraient fait d'une feuille de papier, avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant au premier abord .  
Ce qui l'amenait à d'autres considérations . Il n'avait nullement eu l'intention de casser l'armoire à froid4 . Ni le nettoie-assiettes5 . Pas plus que la boîte à chaleur6 ou celle à images7 . Mais le mal était fait et il se doutait que cela coûtait de l'argent . Déjà que dame Mi-zuno lui offrait le gîte et le couvert …  
Tout ça sans compter les autres choses qu'il avait endommagé parce qu'il n'avait pas saisi leur utilité ou leur mode d'utilisation malgré les explications patientes de dame Mi-zuno . Il fallait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, sa connaissance du langage employé par l'humaine étant plutôt limitée .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après une longue discussion avec sa mère, au cours de laquelle elle avait dû expliquer ce qu'était un youma, justifier sa tenue vestimentaire peu appropriée selon cette dernière et par-là même révéler son secret, Ami avait fini par s'écrouler sur son lit, épuisée mais incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit .  
C'est ainsi que le matin venu, elle s'était levée, les yeux cernés et le visage défait pour aller d'un pas traînant à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner et une bonne dose de café bien tassé, qui l'espérait-elle l'aiderait à retrouver un semblant d'humanité pour la journée .  
Elle fit une brève pause en voyant la créature assise à table en train de siroter un thé tout en feuilletant le journal d'un air concentré . Les souvenirs de la veille aidant, la jeune fille ébaucha une grimace et s'assit à sa place .  
Le youma releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide et hésitant . Sans répondre Ami avala d'un trait sa première tasse de café avant de le dévisager .  
S'il avait été un garçon lambda, elle aurait trouvé son attitude plutôt amusante voire même carrément mignonne . Mais voilà, il avait la peau verte, les oreilles en pointe et d'étranges marques faciales . Bref, tout en lui criait au monstre et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas écouter ses instincts de senshi et l'atomiser sur place - ou du moins essayer .  
Sauf que si elle faisait ça, maman risquait fort de ne pas apprécier . Elle ingurgita une deuxième tasse de noir breuvage et poussa un énorme soupir de satisfaction . Son cerveau quittait le mode automatique et commençait enfin à fonctionner normalement . Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur leur invité et s'efforça de penser rationnellement .  
C'était un youma, ça, personne ne pouvait le nier . Presque tous leurs ennemis avaient été des youma ou des créatures s'en rapprochant . Mais cela voulait-il dire pour autant que tous les youma devaient être considérés comme des ennemis ? Ceux qu'elles avaient combattu pouvaient tous prendre une apparence humaine et parler correctement japonais . Pas lui . Et puis en quelques quinze jours qu'il habitait ici, il n'avait rien fait de mal . Si l'on excluait les appareils électroménagers et autres ustensiles qu'il avait mis définitivement hors-service . Ce qui ne voulait rien dire du tout mais … Argh … Elle n'y comprenait rien !! Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème, rien n'y faisait, il ne correspondait absolument pas au youma type qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'alors .

- _Damoiselle_ Ami ?  
Elle cligna des yeux et releva la tête . Voilà, il remettait ça ! Il la regardait l'air inquiet . Les youma n'était pas sensés la regarder d'un air inquiet !! Enfin si, ils devaient s'inquiéter pour eux mais pas pour elle bon sang !!  
- _Damoiselle_ Ami ? répéta ce dernier  
Acceptant bon gré mal gré l'idée d'avoir affaire à un youma non conformiste, Ami lui adressa un sourire un peu tendu .  
- Oui ?  
- Ah … euh … _damoiselle_ Ami veulent à nouveau _kava_ ?  
Elle secoua la tête pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu . Damua-quoi ? Et du quoi ?  
- Pardon ?  
- _Damoiselle_ Ami veulent à nouveau _kava_ ? répéta plus doucement le youma  
Et voilà encore ces deux mots bizarres .  
- Je n'ai pas très bien compris .  
- _Kava_ ?  
- Désolée, je ne comprends pas .  
- _Kava_ . répéta le jeune homme avant de désigner la cafetière du doigt . _Damoiselle_ Ami encore _kava_ ?  
Du café ! Il lui demandait si elle voulait encore du café ! Elle lui adressa un sourire plus engageant . Après tout, si elle ne lui donnait pas sa chance, jamais elle ne saurait s'il était digne de confiance pas vrai ?  
- Oui, s'il te plaît .  
- "s'il te plaît" ? demanda-t-il tout en versant le liquide brûlant dans sa tasse  
Ah c'est vrai, le problème de langage … Ami prit une gorgée de café en réfléchissant .  
- C'est une formule de politesse .  
- Je pas comprends . murmura-t-il  
- C'est … comme merci ou bonjour … finit-elle par dire faute de mieux  
- Merci pareil à bonjour ?  
- Non, je voulais juste dire que c'est aussi une formule de politesse …  
Le youma se mordilla la lèvre, l'air frustré et soudain, elle eut un peu pitié de lui . Gentiment elle posa sa main sur la sienne .

Larhalt sursauta au contact de la main douce qui recouvrit en partie la sienne .  
- Tu t'appelles … Laraharuto, c'est ça ?  
Eh ? Il n'avait pas compris le début de la phrase mais il était à peu près sûr que c'était son nom qui venait de sortir . Dame Mi-zuno le prononçait exactement de la même manière8 .

Voyant qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris sa question, Ami opta pour une autre approche .

Il se figea alors que la jeune fille pointait son index en sa direction . De fines perles de sueur vinrent mouiller ses tempes au souvenir du pouvoir dont elle avait fait démonstration la veille . Il avala péniblement sa salive et se prépara au pire .  
- Laraharuto . répéta celle-ci avant de se désigner elle-même . Ami . Laraharuto . Ami . Laraharuto . Journal . finit-elle en montrant le quotidien qu'il avait en main  
Son regard alla de la jeune fille à lui-même à l'objet désigné plusieurs fois avant que son visage ne s'éclaire .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

En voyant Laraha… non, Larhalt penché sur son livre, Ami ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté . Bon, d'accord c'était un livre pour enfants mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à lire les kanji simples et de la même manière, il parlait bien mieux qu'avant . En l'espace d'une semaine et demi, ses progrès en la matière étaient fulgurants . Evidemment, ses structures de phrases restaient un peu bizarres et il manquait de vocabulaire mais ils pouvaient communiquer . Même s'il n'était toujours pas arrivé à lui expliquer ce que voulait dire _damoiselle_ .  
Elle mâchonna le bout de son crayon d'un air pensif .  
Le temps qu'elle avait passé auprès de lui l'incitait à se ranger du côté de sa mère . Il n'avait rien de dangereux . Enfin si, il pourrait l'être . S'il le voulait . Mais il n'avait jusque là fait montre que d'une curiosité à toute épreuve . "C'est quoi ? A quoi ça sert ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?" . Son besoin de savoir semblait insatiable . Chaque réponse faisait naître une nouvelle question .  
Ravie de pouvoir utiliser ses connaissances, elle ne rechignait pas à lui expliquer . Ah, si seulement les filles posaient ne serait-ce que le quart de ses questions .  
Tout dans leur monde semblait l'étonner et elle se demanda vaguement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie chez lui .  
Un petit soupir la tira la tira de ses pensées et, relevant la tête, elle eut tout juste le temps d'intercepter le coup d'œil plein de regret que jetait Larhalt à la fenêtre avant de se remettre sur son livre .  
Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient-elles écoulées qu'il prenait la parole .  
- _Damoiselle_ Ami ? C'est quoi "école" ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui . Du doigt, il désignait le mot sur la page .  
- Ah, une école … C'est un endroit où on apprend .  
- Où on apprend quoi ?  
- Eh bien … un peu de tout … A lire, écrire, compter, de l'histoire et plein d'autres choses .  
Il y eut un instant de silence au bout duquel il demanda finalement .  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- … Pour … pour avoir de l'instruction, aller à l'Université .  
- C'est quoi "lune-y-vers-citée" ?  
- Un endroit où on apprend de nouvelles choses .  
Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se représenter la chose sans y arriver .  
- Je comprends pas . murmura-t-il en secouant la tête  
- Il n'y a donc pas d'écoles dans ton monde ?  
Les yeux écarquillées par la stupeur, elle vit le youma répondre par la négative .  
- Mais mais … Comment les enfants font-ils pour apprendre alors ?!?  
- Apprendre quoi ?  
- A lire, à écrire ! Comment font-ils pour avoir un travail s'ils ne savent pas ça ?  
- Enfants nobles apprennent lire et écrire et compter et tout ça avec des _tuteurs_ … maîtres ? Pour autres si chance, trouvent quelqu'un qui apprend . Sinon quoi ça a à voir avec travail ? Pas savoir lire empêche pas devenir bon forgeron, cuisinier ou guerrier . déclara Larhalt

Mais dans quel genre de monde vivait-il ?!? A l'entendre, elle avait l'impression qu'il vivait en pleine ère féodale !9  
Bientôt, il allait lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'hôpit…  
- Ah … _Damoiselle_ Ami … C'est quoi une "hôpital" ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le mot de la fin :  
  
Kirin : Mainant que le chapitre 2 est fini, des questions ?  
Lied : (lève la main)  
Kirin : Nan toi, tu comptes pas . Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
2K : (lève la main)  
Kirin : Toi non plus !! Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Larhalt : Pourquoi je parle comme un demeuré ?  
Kirin : ben … euh … Une autre question ?  
Ami : Pourquoi moi ?  
Kirin : Parce que ! Autre question ?  
Lied : Mais elles sont nulles tes réponses !!  
Kirin : M'en fous, c'est moi qui écris .  
Lied : (marmonne-marmonne) Pas assez .  
Les persos : PARDON ?!?

1) Laraharuto Larhalt prononcé à la japonaise  
2) Vous prenez la réaction du chevalier et Jacquouille dans les Visiteurs, c'est à peu près pareil .  
3) Jour . Nuit . Jour . Nuit . (cherchez pas private joke, désolée v v ;;;)  
4) Frigidaire  
5) Lave-vaisselle  
6) Micro-ondes  
7) Télévision  
8) Il a du mal avec leur langue, elles ont du mal avec la sienne, ce n'est que justice .  
9) Elle ne croit pas si bien dire .

NdA : J'en ai marre de ffnet qui bousille mes mises-en-page et la présentation générale en me sucrant des typos .


	4. Chap3 : Un démon dans la ville

**Chapitre 3 : Un démon dans la ville  
_(ou chacun sa route, chacun son chemin)_**

Le mot de l'auteur :

2K : …  
Kirin : Quoi ?  
2K : …  
Kirin : Mais quoiiiii ?  
2K : Tu ne respectes vraiment rien .  
Kirin : Mais euuuuh …

Yami Flo : Enfin une pro-Ami ! Je commençais à désespérer toute seule dans mon coin . Oui, tu as raison, c'est bien moi qui avais commencé un cross-over St Seiya/ SailorMoon / Samourai Troopers . J'ai fait un énorme blocage dessus et suite à ça, quand, bien plus tard, je l'ai relue (il s'agissait de ma toute première fic), le style d'écriture m'a complètement horrifiée . L'histoire est donc en suspens, mais je suis déterminée à la ré-écrire . Un peu modifiée sans doute mais je la ré-écrirai . Un jour …

put...rée ... Je hais ffnet et son remaniement de présentation à la sauvage .

o o o o o o o o o o o o

En ce jour d'août, Tokyo était particulièrement animée . Les rues grouillaient de monde et ne pas se laisser entraîner par le flot humain relevait de l'exploit .  
Ami se laissa tomber sur son siège, épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement . Elle l'aurait voulu qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi de pire jour pour donner une visite guidée . A croire que tous les jeunes de la ville s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici .  
Tout en attendant que leur commande arrive, elle observa Larhalt du coin de l'œil .  
Si le bain de foule l'avait insupportée, il semblait avoir été un véritable supplice pour le jeune homme qui, tout du long de leur périple, n'avait cessé de jeter des regards nerveux autour d'eux . Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de poser des questions à tout-va sur ce qui lui semblait insolite … C'est à dire pratiquement tout .  
Tout à sa fascination avec le monde qui l'entourait, il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la façon dont certaines jeunes femmes - et d'autres moins jeunes - le dévoraient des yeux . C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder . Il était grand, blond comme les blés, avait des yeux mordorés fascinants et tout dans son attitude criait à l'étranger . Il avait une mâchoire un peu trop volontaire pour être vraiment beau mais il se dégageait de lui un certain charme qui … Toute rouge Ami s'arrêta net dans le fil de ses pensées . Mon dieu … Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ? C'était un youma ! Et il ne ressemblait à un humain que parce qu'il utilisait une variante du luna henshin pen1 qu'elle avait développé .  
Avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce un peu plus loin dans ses récriminations, le serveur leur amena leur repas . Mettant ses idées saugrenues de côté, la jeune fille prit ses baguettes et se mit à manger . Avant de s'arrêter au bout de deux ou trois bouchées .  
- Larhalt-kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Son vis-à-vis n'avait pas touché son plat de yakisoba2, préférant lui donner des petits coups de la pointe de ses baguettes tout en contemplant le mets d'un air suspicieux .  
- Je … _Damoiselle_ Ami … ça bouge … commenta-t-il en désignant l'assiette fumante de ses baguettes ce qui lui attira une réprimande de son guide  
- Ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas poli . C'est juste saupoudré de katsuobushi3 . Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler damoua-quelque chose, Ami, c'est très bien .  
- Qua…Quatre-sur-haut quoi ?  
- Du poisson séché, c'est très bon je t'ass… Larhalt ! Arrête de pouiquer tes soba avec tes baguettes, je te jure que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort ! s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée en le voyant reprendre son petit manège, l'air pas convaincu du tout

Ami poussa un énorme soupir .  
Pourtant, au départ, l'idée était bonne . Faire découvrir son monde au jeune homme de sorte qu'il arrête de poser des questions auxquelles elle avait des réponses mais qu'il ne comprenait pas . Et en même temps, cela lui permettrait d'observer ses réactions . A ce niveau-là, elle n'avait pas été déçue . Une fois qu'il eut vaincu sa crainte superstitieuse des voitures et autres engins à moteur - et qu'il eut compris quelle vitesse ils pouvaient atteindre - ces derniers avaient exercé sur lui l'attrait typique constaté chez tous les membres de la gent masculine et il lui avait fallu développé un trésor de patience pour arracher le youma de sa contemplation des modèles de motos exposés . Ses mimiques étaient tantôt comiques, tantôt gênantes comme lorsqu'à la bibliothèque, il avait demandé à consulter la section "magie et artefacts" avec le plus grand sérieux du monde .  
Mon dieu, et dire que le pire restait à venir .  
Ah, on pouvait dire que sa mère l'avait menée par le bout du nez .  
Elle ne voulait pas le faire . Elle ne voulait pas ! Mais bon, dans un combat mère-fille, ce que Mizuno Aya veut, Mizuno Aya souvent l'obtient . Ce n'était pas sa mère pour rien et elle avait entrepris de démolir méthodiquement tous ses arguments jusqu'à ce que, résignée, la guerrière de mercure accepte vaillamment sa mission : servir de guide touristique à un youma en vadrouille - ce contre quoi elle n'avait rien - et en profiter pour lui acheter quelques vêtements - ce qui l'embêtait déjà beaucoup plus - parce que "soyons sérieuses, le pauvre garçon ne peut pas se promener indéfiniment en robe de chambre, ni se contenter des quelques vieilles affaires que ton père a laissé et qui ne sont pas du tout à sa taille, ne parlons même pas de ses propres habits, en bien piteux état depuis leur rencontre avec l'asphalte il faut l'avouer" . Dixit sa chère maman qui était revenue la veille de son travail avec un pantalon trop court, une chemise un peu étroite aux épaules et une paire de chaussures un peu trop grandes pour le youma, le tout emprunté à un ami . Grâce au bracelet henshin qu'elle avait bricolé, Larhalt se fondait dans la masse ... Façon de parler bien sûr . Parce qu'avec son mètre quatre-vingt et des poussières, ses cheveux blonds et sa carrure, il ressortait à peu près autant qu'un catcheur au milieu d'un parterre de ballerines . Mais au moins, il ne sèmerait pas la panique comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait gardé son teint naturel et ses oreilles en pointe .  
Et à présent, ils étaient devant ce qu'Ami prenait plaisir à appeler le 3e Cercle de l'Enfer, celui des accros du shopping, des bimbos gloussantes et des ménagères acariâtres … Ginza en période de soldes .  
S'arrêtant devant une boutique de vêtements, elle serra les dents, carra les épaules et, l'air déterminé, elle attrapa la main de Larhalt et, après une dernière prière pour en ressortir indemne, se jeta dans la mêlée entraînant le jeune homme à sa suite .

Quelques heures et plusieurs séances d'essayage intensif plus tard, Larhalt vit la jeune fille consulter … son horloge portable avant de pousser un petit soupir . Il retint une grimace en la voyant tirer cet artefact qui tenait lieu d'argent pour payer leurs nouvelles emplettes, enfin **ses** nouvelles emplettes - comment une carte en résine aussi petite pouvait valoir quoi que ce soit dépassait son entendement mais bon, si _damoiselle_ Ami disait que c'était de l'argent, c'est que c'en était - . Ce problème d'argent, que les deux femmes dépensaient pour lui, l'ennuyait beaucoup d'ailleurs .  
Lui qui n'aimait pas dépendre des autres, ne faisait que ça depuis son arrivée dans ce monde .

o o o o o o o o o

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau aujourd'hui, les enfants ?  
Ami jeta un regard incendiaire à sa mère, ou du moins elle essaya mais il est difficile d'avoir l'air prête à commettre un parricide lorsqu'on est sur le point de s'écraser face la première dans son assiette .  
Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de sa fille pour le moment, le médecin se tourna vers Larhalt .  
- Eh bien, L-kun, après avoir passé ta journée dehors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris de notre monde ?  
Ce dernier réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer gravement …  
- Le zo-haut n'est pas une réserve de chasse et du gibier fraîchement tué n'est pas un cadeau acceptable .  
Ami manqua s'étrangler dans son verre d'eau tandis que sa mère éclatait de rire sous le regard étonné de leur invité avant de continuer à le questionner, s'amusant fort de ses réponses, au grand dam de la jeune fille .  
La visite au zoo avait, en effet, été haute en couleurs .  
Tout d'abord, beaucoup d'espèces d'animaux et d'oiseaux étaient inconnues du youma qui s'était étonné de la diversité des races concentrées en un lieu aussi "réduit" . Ayant du mal à comprendre les explications d'Ami sur le concept du zoo, il avait fini par assimiler cela à de l'élevage . Elle ne l'avait point contredit . Ce qui avait été un tort comme elle avait pu le constater par la suite, lorsque, arrivés devant l'une des enceintes où se trouvaient des zèbres, antilopes et autres herbivores d'Afrique, il avait voulu y pénétrer, histoire de ramener un peu de, je cite, "viande fraîche à la maison", le tout sous les regards ébaubis des autres visiteurs .  
Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'ils ne se fassent arrêter par le service de sécurité et n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à une fuite éperdue .

x x x x  
_  
Affalée sur un banc, Ami reprenait son souffle .  
Elle ne s'appelait pas Usagi et en conséquence n'avait pas l'habitude de courir quotidiennement - enfin, les jours de classe - comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses .  
Quand son cœur se fut un peu calmé, elle se redressa et dévisagea le youma debout en face d'elle, furibonde .  
Celui-ci déglutit avant de demander l'air penaud …  
- Damoiselle Ami est pas contente ?  
Pas contente ? Pas contente ? C'était l'euphémisme de l'année .  
Elle s'apprêtait rétorquer plutôt vertement lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux . Aie … Cent fois plus redoutable que les yeux de teckel abandonné d'Usagi … Le mode "je-sais-pas-ce-que-j'ai-fait-mais-je-suis-désolé-pardon-pardon-pardon" . Essayez de résister à ces yeux-là . _

Toute à ses explications sur ce qui était correct et ce qui ne l'était pas, Ami n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché .  
Soudain une paire de mains obscurcit sa vision .  
- Surpr…aaaark ! glapit son "agresseur" tandis qu'elle se dégageait d'un coup de coude bien placé  
Faisant volte-face, la lycéenne se figea avant de se précipiter au côté du garçon plié de douleur .  
- Urawa-kun4 ! Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée !

_Larhalt regarda le garçon qui le contemplait l'air sidéré . Si sa mâchoire pouvait tomber un peu plus bas, elle toucherait sans doute terre . Il attendit encore quelques instants . Puis comme le jeune humain ne faisait pas mine de lâcher sa main, il le regarda longuement . Puis sans mot dire, il fit lentement glisser son regard sur leurs mains toujours serrées . Ayant suivi son mouvement, les yeux du jeune homme s'attardèrent un instant sur la vue avant de s'écarquiller brusquement tandis que le lycéen lâchait prise et reculait de quelques pas, rouge comme une écrevisse et bafouillant des excuses à qui mieux mieux .  
Ami inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe .  
- Urawa-kun, ça ne va pas ?  
Agacé par le silence gêné qui s'était installé alors que le jeune homme tentait de trouver une réponse convenable, le métis finit par demander, curieux de savoir quelle relation unissait les deux humains …  
- Tu es petite ami à damoiselle Ami ?  
A cette question à laquelle ils s'attendaient peu, Urawa se mit à protester d'une voix mal assurée tandis qu'Ami s'étranglait avec son café glacé ._

x x x x

Il n'empêchait … Elle se demandait …  
Avec un hochement de tête décidée, Ami referma son peignoir, sortit de la salle de bain et empoigna son téléphone portable .  
- Allo ? Urawa-kun ?

o o o o o o o o

Larhalt soupira en regardant Ami - oui, il avait fini par arrêter de l'appeler damoiselle Ami, après tout, maintenant, ils étaient amis … ou du moins s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ça s'en rapprochait beaucoup - quitter la maison en coup de vent .  
Nul besoin de se demander où elle allait, il le savait parfaitement et l'idée même lui faisait grincer des dents .  
Elle allait retrouver _sieur_ Urawa .  
Un petit pincement de jalousie lui serra le cœur . Pendant son séjour chez les deux humaines, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de la jeune fille qu'il appréciait énormément . Sauf qu'il ne s'en était vraiment aperçu qu'une fois que celle-ci eut moins de temps à passer avec lui . Une dizaine de jours plus tôt, Ami lui avait expliqué que les vacances d'été s'achevaient et qu'elle devrait s'absenter régulièrement pour suivre des cours à l'école .  
Il n'avait pris la pleine mesure de son absence qu'une fois le premier jour de classe entamé . Elle était partie vers 7h du matin pour ne revenir qu'à 18h, le saluer rapidement avant d'aller se plonger dans des livres griffonnant sur ses cahiers des "devoirs" que lui avaient donné ses professeurs . Puis, après un repas rapide, elle repartait pour des cours du soir trois fois dans la semaine . Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas cette obsession pour apprendre des choses inutiles - de son point de vue - .  
Ni le besoin de la jeune fille de se rendre à ces classes, car d'après ce qu'il avait pu en constater, elle se serait aussi bien débrouillée sans .  
Il avait posé la question à _dame_ Mi-zuno qui lui avait répondu que c'était quelque chose d'humain . Et qu'ici les enfants, tous les enfants, devaient être scolarisés jusqu'à un certain âge . Même s'ils étaient doués . D'après lui c'était une belle perte de temps .  
Enfin, si cela convenait à Ami et _dame_ Mi-zuno …  
Non, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus ce n'était pas qu'Ami passe moins de temps avec lui - enfin si, un peu … - mais plutôt qu'elle passe une partie de son temps libre avec _sieur_ Urawa .  
C'était ridicule, c'était mesquin mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en garder rigueur à ce dernier .  
Il eut un pauvre sourire en la voyant rejoindre son ami devant la maison et son poing se crispa alors qu'ils disparaissaient au coin de la rue .

o o o o o o o o o o

Ami regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir emmener Larhalt avec elle mais le sujet de sa discussion avec Ryo-kun ne le permettait pas . Après avoir discuté de choses et d'autres - du beau temps, de l'école … - , elle passa à l'attaque .  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
Ryo rougit violemment . Il rougissait toujours quand elle lui posait cette question .  
- Mais mais … rien du tout !  
Ami poussa un énorme soupir . Elle aimait beaucoup Ryo, c'était un excellent ami mais il ne savait absolument pas mentir .  
Lorsqu'il mentait ou essayait de cacher la vérité, il évitait son regard, triturait son t-shirt - comme ça - , se mettait à se racler la gorge fréquemment quelques minutes plus tard, avant d'essayer de changer le sujet comme … - quatre, trois, deux, un - maintenant .  
- Au fait comment vont les filles ?  
- Très bien . Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu oui ou non ?

Ryo Urawa retint une grimace . C'aurait été trop beau que son amie abandonne la partie .  
Voilà maintenant près de quinze jours qu'elle lui posait la même question à chaque fois qu'ils "sortaient ensemble" . Et invariablement, sa réponse restait la même . Ce qui ne satisfaisait aucunement la jeune fille .  
Ami connaissait son don et avait appris à reconnaître les signes lorsqu'il avait une vision .  
Ce qui, dans le cas présent, n'aurait pas pu être pire .  
Le problème dans le cas de certaines visions, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient des amis, c'était de les interpréter correctement . Depuis sa rencontre avec Sailor Mercury, il ne croyait plus - ou du moins plus aussi fort - au destin inéluctable . Oui mais voilà, c'était bien beau de changer le futur, encore fallait-il être sûr de son coup .  
Ses talents précognitifs étaient à double tranchant .  
Intervenir sur une prémonition pouvait tout aussi bien l'enrayer que la déclencher .  
Il tripota sa serviette en papier sous le regard scrutateur d'Ami .  
- Ce n'était rien d'important, Ami, je t'assure .  
- Tu es resté cinq bonnes minutes les yeux rivés sur Larhalt avec un air de merlan frit, excuse-moi mais je n'appelle pas ça rien . rétorqua-t-elle, un peu agressive, en se mordillant le pouce nerveusement  
Un peu étonné, Ryo la regarda, il l'avait rarement vue aussi préoccupée .  
- Je suis désolée Ryo-kun … C'est juste … Tu ne me cacherais pas la vérité si j'avais un psychopathe à la maison, hein ?  
Un psychopa… Urawa cligna des yeux, surpris par l'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans la voix d'Ami . Avant de se souvenir d'un détail important de sa vision .  
- Tu lui fais donc si peu confiance ?  
Prise au dépourvu, elle le dévisagea un instant avant de prendre un air faussement désinvolte .  
- De quoi parles-tu, Ryo-kun ?  
- Larhalt . finit-il par murmurer doucement . Ami, je … j'ai "vu" . C'est un youma n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapproche . Et il … il cache quelque chose …  
La lycéenne devint livide aux mots du jeune devin .

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Le mot de la fin :  
  
Lied : …  
Kirin : Oui je sais mes cliff-hangers sont nuls pas la peine d'en rajouter hein …  
Lied : …  
Kirin : C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je ferai plus de cliff-hangers !  
2K : Parce que t'appelles ça des cliff-hangers toi ?  
Kirin : Gnagnagna … A part mes cliff-hangers foireux, d'autres commentaires ?  
2K : Ouais, ça s'traîne .  
Lied : Ki' c'est quand qu'on va avoir un peu d'action ?  
Kirin : … ben … c'est à dire que …  
Lied : Ki', tu as bien prévu de l'action n'est-ce pas ?  
Kirin : … euh … Oui oui, bien sûr (énorme mensonge) ah ah ah … ;;;;

1 : luna henshin pen, c'est le petit accessoire que Luna avait donné à Usagi au début de la saga et qui lui permettait de prendre n'importe quelle apparence .  
2 : nouilles sautées avec des légumes, de fines tranches de viande (porc ou boeuf) ou de fruits de mer et agrémentées d'une sauce soja ou yakitori  
3 : bonite séchée en copeaux . Les copeaux sont tellement fins et légers que quand on en saupoudre un plat chaud, la chaleur et la vapeur qui s'en dégagent font bouger les copeaux et on a l'impression que ça grouille de petites choses rosâtres dont on préfère ignorer la nature, personnellement, je trouve pas ça très ragoûtant .  
4 : Ryo Urawa, le collégien qui avait un cristal en lui et qui peut voir l'avenir (ou du moins des fragments du futur) ; lui et Ami ont une relation à mi-chemin entre amis et petits amis mais rien n'a jamais été confirmé à leur sujet .


	5. Chap4 : Héros malgré lui

**Chapitre 4 : Héros malgré lui  
**(ou Mais qu'allait-il faire dans cette galère ? ) 

Le mot de l'auteur :

Kirin et Lied : Ya-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (lancent des confetti partout)  
Larhalt : … C'était trop beau pour durer ...  
Kojiro : Franchement qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?  
Larhalt : Qu'elles avaient été touchées par la Grâce ?  
2K : bwahahahahaha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !  
Kirin : Mais enfin, Larhalou, t'es pas content de nous voir après des mois de séparation ?  
Larhalt : Nan . Et m'appelle pas Larhalou .  
Kirin (faisant la sourde oreille) : Alors je dédie ce chapitre à Florence et à Saiyenne pour leur extraordinaire fidélité ! Merci les filles ! Demandez et vous serez exaucées … Moui enfin pas tout le temps quand même …

(et mer...credi pour ffnet qui me foire toujours ma présentation !)

o o o o o o o o o

Ryo se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage .  
Avait-il bien fait ? Il n'avait pas pu mentir à Ami . Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui dire toute la vérité . Lui-même avait encore du mal à l'accepter .  
Sur son bureau, trônait un cadre où une photo de la jeune fille se trouvait . Son regard s'attrista un instant au souvenir de l'Ami de sa vision .  
Non, il avait pris la bonne décision . Le reste était entre les mains de la jeune fille . Sacrées mains d'ailleurs, songea-t-il en observant la trace que celles-ci avaient laissée sur sa joue . Ami devait être sacrément à cran pour réagir comme ça . Ou alors Makoto et Rei commençaient à lui déteindre dessus .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'atmosphère était chaude, presque lourde et dans le temps de midi, tout un chacun qui mangeait dehors cherchait la moindre parcelle ombragée pour s'y mettre à l'abri du soleil .  
Assise sur son coin de pelouse, à l'ombre de quelques arbres, Ami boxa son cartable, affreusement vexée .  
Ryo aurait pu lui dire d'entrée que le secret de Larhalt ne représentait pas de danger au lieu de la laisser se ronger les sangs et de s'imaginer des choses horribles à son sujet - qu'il fomentait la conquête du monde par exemple .  
- Ami ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Elle sursauta et se tourna vers ses camarades, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres .  
- Non, je … Tout va bien Usagi . C'est juste … J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps .  
- C'est parce que tu travailles trop . Tu sais, passer son temps dans les livres c'est pas bon .  
- Et je suis sûre que ton fichu café y est aussi pour quelque chose . Une vraie cochonnerie ! Demain, je t'amène des mélanges de tisane, ça sera bien mieux . ajouta Makoto toujours très mère-poule  
Ami se relaxa et prit une boulette de poulet dans le grand bento préparé par cette dernière .  
Elle sourit d'une pitrerie d'Usagi, protesta devant les plans de drague un tantinet surréalistes de Minako et savoura le repas - excellent comme toujours - de Makoto .  
Elle approuva une réunion des Senshi pour le lendemain et sortit un livre pour s'occuper le reste de leur pause-déjeuner . Ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement de suivre la conversation de ses amies et de lâcher ici et là quelques commentaires opportuns .

Elle avait résolu de ne pas penser au youma pour le restant des cours . Et elle n'y pensa pas . Jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnerie qui marquait la fin de la journée .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rouge de gêne, Sailor Mercury gardait les yeux fixés au sol, certaine qu'avec un peu d'effort elle finirait bien par trouver un interstice entre les tatamis où elle pourrait se glisser le temps que ses amies arrêtent de la charrier . Oh, ici … Cela semblait parfait pour se morfondre pendant cinq ou six mois … ou sept ou huit . Ou un peu plus .  
- Non, je ne plaisante pas, Rei ! Tu l'aurais vu !  
Usagi ponctuait son récit à grand renfort de gesticulations, le tout appuyé par les soupirs énamourés de Minako et Makoto .  
- Et il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ami !  
- Usagi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était juste un correspondant étranger et …  
- Alors ça veut dire qu'il est libre ? s'enquit Minako en se pourléchant les babines à la manière d'Artemis devant un plat de sashimi  
- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire … Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée … balbutia-t-elle, horrifiée à l'idée que Minako extorquât un rendez-vous au youma .  
Larhalt truciderait son amie dans l'heure … ou se suiciderait de désespoir face au babillage de Venus .  
Elle s'interrompit devant les sourires de connivence de ses quatre amies . Juste un correspondant, hein ? Oui, oui, cause toujours tu m'intéresses .  
Elle laissa échapper un grondement d'énervement . Vraiment mais quelle idée avait eu sa mère ?  
Elle revoyait la scène comme si c'était hier … C'était hier de toute façon .

o o o  
_  
A la sortie des cours, un attroupement s'était formé devant l'entrée, attirant l'attention des senshi du collège-lycée Juuban .  
- Oh la vache ! On dirait mon sempai !  
A l'exclamation, maintenant plutôt rengaine, de Jupiter, les filles avaient levé les yeux au ciel avant de regarder quel était donc le mâle qui avait attiré son regard cette fois-ci .  
Ami crut qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque . Avant de se mettre à hyper-ventiler . Sa mère n'aurait pas fait ça, hein ? Elle n'aurait jamais osé ? _

Mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces inconnus qui le dévisageaient comme le faucon regarde sa proie avant de lui fondre dessus - enfin les filles surtout - , le visage de Larhalt s'éclaira en voyant la jeune fille paraître - enfin ! - aux grilles de l'établissement scolaire .  
Il fit quelques pas vers elle avant de piler net, freiné par l'aura meurtrière qu'elle dégageait .

Un coup de coude aux côtes fit redescendre Mercury sur terre .  
- Amiiiiii ! Il vient vers nous ! se mit à couiner Minako en passant rapidement la main dans ses cheveux, histoire de se présenter à son avantage tandis que la brunette faisait de même .  
Lorsque l'inconnu fit halte à quelques pas d'elles, Ami pouvait sans peine se représenter ses trois compagnes la bave aux lèvres et d'immenses cœurs à la place des yeux .  
Mais le jeune homme ne leur prêta aucune attention, concentrant son regard sur elle .  
Elle soupira en le voyant soudain si mal à l'aise et incertain .  
Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre les devants .  
- Larhalt, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de bien articuler  
- Dame Mi-zuno m'a dit venir de te chercher à la sortie de la école .  
- "de venir te chercher à la sortie de l'école" corrigea machinalement cette dernière avant de sursauter lorsque ses camarades alentours décidèrent de manifester leur surprise à haute voix .  
Ami, la timide Ami, la souris de bibliothèque, connaissait un beau gosse pareil ?  
Puis les autres senshi retrouvèrent leur voix et se mirent de la partie .  
- Wooooo … Qui c'est le petit mignon ? Ami, tu nous avais caché des choses !  
Si la jeune fille n'était pas aussi bienséante, elle aurait poussé une bordée de juron, là maintenant tout de suite . C'était bien sa veine . Avec un sourire tendu, elle se tourna vers ses amies .

o o o

Et maintenant ces dernières en faisaient des gorges chaudes et insistaient pour rencontrer son "correspondant", histoire de faire connaissance .  
D'une voix lasse, elle tenta à nouveau de leur faire entendre raison .  
- Les filles, quoi que vous pensiez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez …  
- hmm mmm …  
C'est fou ce qu'elle avait l'impression de les avoir convaincues .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulé . Lentement, trop lentement à son goût .  
Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à se déjouer des interrogatoires de ses amies concernant son invité en leur racontant qu'il s'agissait d'un correspondant allemand venu lui rendre visite . Et qu'elle lui donnait quelques cours de langue car son Japonais laissait beaucoup à désirer .  
Cela les avait satisfaites . Du moins l'avait-elle cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui .  
De son coin de table, au Crown Café, elle regardait d'un œil noir Larhalt, coincé sur la banquette entre Rei et Minako, Usagi et Makoto en face, discuter joyeusement avec ses amies . Les rosses . Elle ne savait pas comment elles s'y étaient prises pour l'amener ici mais ça allait se payer . Et pourvu qu'il ne grille pas sa couverture ! Elle se refusait à imaginer la réaction de ses camarades de lutte . Ou plutôt, elle ne l'imaginait que trop bien . Et ça impliquait du sang, des tripes et Mars en mode berserk en arrière-plan . Et une migraine carabinée .  
Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire comme ça bon sang ?

Larhalt plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres et tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, tentant de suivre le fil de la conversation . Mais dieux, que c'était dur ! Ces filles parlaient, parlaient, parlaient …  
- … n'est-ce pas Raaruto-kun ? demanda alors la blonde sur sa droite, massacrant son nom au passage  
A la limite du désespoir il se tourna vers sa seule alliée . Et faillit céder à la panique qui l'habitait en la voyant l'ignorer . Mais n'étant pas un guerrier-dragon pour rien, il fit bravement face .  
- Ah … Je demande pardon … J'ai pas bien compris la question …  
- Je disais que c'était très gentil à Ami de t'aider dans tes études .  
- Oui, je … Ami est très gentille . Je trouve votre langue est très dure .  
- Et je suppose qu'ici ça doit être très différent de chez toi non ? demanda alors Makoto  
Elle n'a pas idée à quel point . songea-t-il presque amusé  
- hmm … Très différent oui .  
- Et tu n'as pas le mal du pays ?  
- Le quoi ?  
- Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir une fiancée qui t'attend .  
- J'ai envie de rentrer mais ici est très … ah comment vous dites ? Très intéressant ? Et je n'ai pas de … fiancée .  
Larhalt eut soudain la désagréable impression d'avoir commis un énorme faux pas et déglutit . Les deux jeunes filles dégageaient soudain une aura bizarre . Et même sans tout comprendre à ce qu'elles baragouinaient, la lueur prédatrice qui brillait dans leurs yeux et la façon qu'elles avaient de le regarder à la manière dont un chien affamé observerait une entrecôte 1er choix le faisaient se sentir plutôt mal à l'aise .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ami soupira et tenta à nouveau de s'intéresser à son cours de chimie . En vain . Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle était en retard dans ses études .  
De toute façon, elle aurait pu avoir un Prix Nobel en face d'elle ou même Einstein, qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas plus réagi que ça . Non, elle avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation . Comme son hôte pas tout à fait humain qui squattait chez elle depuis bientôt six mois .  
D'ailleurs ces derniers temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui .  
Elle avait écouté Usagi parler d'âmes-sœurs et de destin, des étoiles plein les yeux .  
Elle avait prêté une oreille amusée aux grands plans de séduction qu'échafaudaient Rei, Makoto et Minako tout en énumérant ce que recherchait un homme chez une femme, avant de lui lancer d'un air entendu qu'elle verrait bien, le jour où elle aurait le coup de foudre .  
Si être amoureuse voulait dire perdre ses moyens, rougir et glousser à tout bout de champ et idolâtrer son mâle, que les dieux l'en préservent !  
Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas finir vieille fille mais elle avait ses standards … Qui n'étaient pas forcément ceux de ses amies .  
Dans tous les livres qu'elle avait lu, dans tous les films qu'elle avait vu, il y avait toujours de grandes déclarations enflammées, des moments de passion éperdue, l'amour au premier regard ou un instant de tension extrême qui menait à la prise de conscience que l'amour avec un grand A se tenait devant vous .  
Elle s'était attendu à bien des choses, s'était armée contre toute éventualité …  
Au final, il n'y eut pas de grande révélation . Point de grand chambardement, ni d'envolées lyriques . Foin de tout cela .  
Elle était simplement sortie tard, un jour, d'un de ses cours du soir pour voir Larhalt qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment, un parapluie à la main . Et, sur le trajet du retour, tandis qu'elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle avait réalisé que lentement, si lentement qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de l'étrange youma .  
Ce n'était pas l'une de ces grandes histoires d'amour dont elle avait tant entendu parler, ce n'était pas une romance de conte de fées . Si cela avait été le cas, nul doute qu'elle en aurait ri à pleurer tant l'idée lui aurait paru saugrenue . Mais cela … C'était si … si simplement banal . C'était tellement elle qu'elle ne pouvait le nier .  
De toute façon, le coup de foudre était quelque chose de très surfait . songea-t-elle en levant les yeux de ses polycopiés pour observer l'objet de ses affections .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mme Mizuno retint un pouffement . Ce qui lui attira un regard malheureux de son hôte et une exclamation exaspérée de sa fille .  
- Maman, ce n'est pas drôle !  
La doctoresse se mordit les lèvres dans un effort ultime avant de succomber à la tentation et d'exploser de rire .  
En rentrant de l'hôpital, elle ne s'était certes pas attendue à trouver, en poussant la porte, Ami à genoux, des aiguilles plein la bouche en train de marquer des ourlets et de faire des retouches sur le costume que portait Larhalt . Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air fort marri et rien qu'en voyant sa tenue, on comprenait aisément pourquoi .  
- Vous préparez une soirée costumée pour le nouvel an ?  
Les joues du youma s'enflammèrent passant de jade à une belle couleur émeraude tandis que la jeune guerrière de Mercure se redressait l'air indigné .  
- Maman, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !  
Aya Mizuno haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il était rare qu'Ami soit aussi agressive .  
Larhalt eut un sourire un peu gêné .  
- C'est mon … ah … tenue de bataille ?  
La quadragénaire détailla le pantalon noir bouffant, les bottes vernies, le chemisier gris perle à jabot, le petit gilet sans manches à liseré et les mains gantées de blanc qui serraient nerveusement un loup sombre puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le l'étrange chapeau posé sur le canapé . Et un nouveau gloussement lui échappa .  
- Maman !  
- Je suis désolée ma chérie mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques . déclara le médecin entre deux hoquets

o o o

_Le menton au creux de sa paume, Ami observait d'un air morose ses amies flirter - ou du moins essayer - avec Larhalt . Elle avait cru qu'au bout de quelques rencontres et de rebuffades subtiles, Makoto et Minako auraient fini par se lasser du jeune homme - Rei avait laissé tomber à la deuxième réunion . Las, c'était grandement sous-estimer les_ _deux autres senshi dont le passe-temps favori était, selon l'expression préférée d'une de ses cousines, d'aller courir le gueux et pour qui la subtilité était une technique de vol à l'étalage .  
Soudain une série de bip stridents se fit entendre . Après un bref moment de stupeur les sailor senshi se reprirent . _

Larhalt regarda d'un air mi-sceptique mi-soulagé, les jeunes filles sortir vivement du café, le visage soucieux, sans même prendre le temps de passer leurs manteaux, talonnées par Mamoru . Puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se lever à son tour . Il jeta un regard hésitant vers la table et les consommations encore non réglées . Le serveur, Motoki si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, lui adressa un signe de la main encourageant .  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça leur arrive souvent de partir en coup de vent . Vas-y si tu veux, je retiendrai la table, le temps que vous reveniez .  
Avec un sourire de gratitude, le métis n'en attendit pas plus et se rua aux trousses des lycéennes .

Sailor Mercury grimaça tandis qu'une lame vint la frôler . Une youma . Et pas du menu fretin vu tout le mal que celle-ci donnait aux jeunes filles avec ses clones de métal .  
Elles n'arrivaient même pas à gagner le temps nécessaire à leur princesse de conjurer son attaque lunaire purificatrice .  
A ce rythme, ce serait les Sailor senshi qui mordraient la poussière, elle la première . Bien que sportive, Ami n'avait pas l'endurance ni la résistance physique de ses compagnes et se savait la plus vulnérable de leur petit groupe .  
Elle poussa soudain un cri d'alarme en avisant la youma en train de prendre Usagi à revers . Sans perdre un instant, elle se jeta sur la créature, la déstabilisant juste assez pour que sa princesse se mette hors de portée . Jetée à terre par la youma furieuse, Ami la vit lever sa main-épée et ferma les yeux .  
Elle les rouvrit lentement quand un cri de stupeur étouffé se fit entendre . La lame n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son torse, une main ferme serrée sur le poignet de leur ennemie l'avait ainsi arrêtée .  
Etonnement impassible, Larhalt resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre et un glapissement de douleur indiquent qu'il venait de briser le poignet captif . Puis sans se départir de son calme, il frappa . Deux fois, visant le plexus et la gorge . Et la youma s'effondra . Aussitôt Sailor Moon se reprit et réduisit cette dernière en poussière .

- **Ami ! Ca va ? C'était une youkai ? Mais tu avais dit … et damoiselle Usagi …**  
Ami cligna doucement des yeux . Sans même s'en apercevoir, Larhalt avait repris son dialecte d'origine tant son inquiétude était grande .  
- Larhalt-kun, je ne comprends rien …  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et rougit de sa gaffe .  
- Je … je … Tu vas bien ? C'était une **youkai** ? Et **damoiselle** Usagi a utilisé la magie …  
A ces mots, les autres senshi se figèrent .

o o o

Le reste Ami préférait ne pas trop y penser .

o o o o o o o o o

Le mot de la fin :  
  
Kirin : ………  
Lied : Kirin ?  
Kirin : ………….  
Lied : Kiriiiiiiiin !  
Kirin : … Lied …  
Lied : Oui ?  
Kirin : Je sais pas quoi diiiiire !  
Larhalt : Ben dis rien, ça nous fera des vacances .  
Ami : Larhalt !  
Larhalt : ben quoi, c'est la vérité non ?


	6. Chap5 : The youma before Christmas

Chapitre 5 : The youma before Christmas  
(ou Dessine-moi un sapin) 

Le mot de l'auteur :

Kirin : Joyeux Nowel !! Joyeux Nowel !!  
Lied : …. Kirin, t'es en retard .  
Kirin : ….. Bon, bah, bonne année, bonne santé, alors ?  
Lied : Pour ça aussi t'es en retard !  
Kirin : …. Désolée ?  
Lied : scrogneugneu D'abord je suis loin de toi alors je suis pas aussi efficace, ensuite ton addiction à Dofus … Rien d'étonnant à ta chute phénoménale de production ! C'est quoi ton excuse ce coup-ci ?  
Kirin : euh …  
Lied : sigh Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?  
2K : Pas grand chose à mon avis .  
Kirin : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps … Enfin bref … Ce chapitre est un petit cadeau de Noël (très très en retard, d'accord mais bon …) pour toi Lied et Florence et Yami Flo qui continuent à suivre cette histoire malgré mes multiples égarements sur les sentiers sinueux de l'écriture .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

La nuit était tombée et Tokyo s'était ornée de multiples lumières . Zigzaguant entre les passants, Larhalt énumérait silencieusement la liste d'articles que _dame Mi-Zuno_ lui avait demandé de rapporter . Non, il ne pensait pas avoir oublié quelque chose . Le froid s'était installé il y avait deux ou trois semaines de cela et la température ne cessait de descendre depuis . Ce soir-là, son haleine s'élevait en de fines volutes blanches à chacune de ses expirations .  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, la foule se faisait un peu plus dense . Jouant des coudes et des épaules pour se frayer un chemin au milieu de la masse humaine, sa main gantée raffermit sa prise sur les sacs de courses . Il y avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'air qu'il ne s'expliquait pas . La ville lui semblait plus lumineuse que d'ordinaire, plus festive aussi . Les vitrines des magasins s'étaient ornées de rouge et de vert et d'effigies de vieux bonhommes barbus et ventripotents habillés de rouge . Peut-être s'agissait-il de quelque divinité hivernale de ce monde … Il devrait demander à Ami .

L'heure s'écoulait lentement . Trop lentement au goût d'Ami qui, ces derniers temps, trouvait ses cours du soir étrangement fastidieux, pour ne pas dire inutiles . Oh bien sûr, elle était toujours heureuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et c'était bien là que le bât blessait . Elle avait pris tellement d'avance sur les programmes scolaires que ses cours du soir n'avaient justement plus grand chose à lui apprendre . Elle retint un petit soupir de soulagement quand la sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves . Tranquillement, elle rangea ses livres et cahiers d'exercices avant de se diriger vers la sortie où, elle en était sûre, l'attendrait son escorte .  
Elle sourit en voyant Larhalt, fidèle à son poste, faisant le pied de grue devant l'entrée du bâtiment . Son sourire s'agrandit à la vue des sacs qu'il tenait . Depuis qu'il commençait à parler leur langue à peu près convenablement - ou du moins assez pour baragouiner et se faire comprendre -, sa mère avait commencé à le charger de quelques menus travaux . En l'occurrence, faire les courses . Elle prétendait que cela l'aiderait à se perfectionner . Pour sa part, Ami était convaincue que, malgré le bien-fondé de la chose, c'était une bonne excuse pour s'exempter de cette corvée ménagère . Sa mère détestait faire les courses . Mais elle n'avait rien dit . D'une part parce qu'Aya avait raison . D'autre part parce que le youma semblait tout heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile . Elle avait très vite compris qu'il était terriblement gêné de vivre à leur charge, bien qu'elles aient largement les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins .  
Lorgnant sur les emplettes du jour, elle vit du chou, de la viande de bœuf, quelques shiitake, du tofu, deux-trois carottes, des nouilles de konnyaku … ah et de la bière . Ce serait donc soirée sukiyaki ou shabu-shabu .  
Ils venaient tout juste de ranger les affaires au frigo et d'aller à la salle à manger pour préparer la table lorsque son hôte demanda brusquement …  
- Ami, pourquoi il y a toutes ces lumières ? C'est pour le dieu de l'hiver ?  
Interloquée Ami s'arrêta et le regarda . "Toutes ces lumières" ? Elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier . Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de "dieu de l'hiver" ? Si Minako et Usagi lui avaient à nouveau raconté des sornettes, elles allaient l'entendre ! Elle se souvenait encore trop bien de la fois où, lors de sa première rencontre avec Luna et Artemis, elles lui avaient fait croire que les chats parlants étaient monnaie courante dans ce monde . Le jour suivant, elle l'avait trouvé dans le jardin essayant de taper la causette au chat de la voisine . Heureusement que la chère vieille dame, ayant pour habitude de faire de même, l'avait simplement pris pour un grand ami de la gent féline .Ce qui était heureux, sans quoi Ami aurait sans doute dû plaider pour un état d'ébriété avancé . Ce qui à 9h du matin aurait fait grand désordre .  
Voyant son amie froncer légèrement les sourcils, Larhalt s'empressa de préciser sa question et pointa le doigt vers le téléviseur . La senshi cligna des yeux devant le grand-père joufflu et débonnaire vêtu de velours rouge qui s'affichait à l'écran . Elle sourit . Avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Larhalt dévisageait la jeune fille d'un air incrédule . Il avait accepté pas mal de choses depuis son arrivée dans ce monde étrange mais là, ça remportait le pompon .  
- Un dieu unique ?!?  
Voilà, c'était sorti avant qu'il ait pu se retenir . Il fallait avouer quand même que le concept était plutôt choquant . Un dieu unique . Mais comment diable arrivait-il à gérer les affaires terrestres tout seul ? Très mal d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir sur les informations . Leur monde à eux n'était pas parfait loin s'en faut mais au moins leurs guerres - notamment celles qui opposaient les races démoniaques aux humains - se basaient sur une aversion "réelle" de leurs dieux respectifs . Enfin, au moins en apparence, attendu que jamais leurs divins protecteurs n'avaient daigné leur adressé le moindre signe pour confirmer leur - éventuelle – approbation ou désapprobation .  
Généralement ils se tenaient à l'écart des histoires des mortels et quand des "dieux" intervenaient directement dans un conflit, il s'agissait souvent de personnes surpuissantes et un peu trop imbues d'elles-mêmes, comme dernièrement Ban auto-proclamé dieu du mal .  
Mais revenons à nos moutons …  
- Un dieu unique ?

Ami regarda longuement le jeune youkai qui semblait réellement déconcerté par l'idée de monothéisme . Elle avait voulu faire simple mais peut-être devrait-elle lui expliquer les différentes religions qui guidaient le monde - ou au moins les principales .  
- Comment t'expliquer … Tout le monde ne suit pas forcément le même dieu .  
Rassuré, Larhalt hocha la tête . Ah, il se disait bien aussi qu'avoir un seul dieu c'était trop bizarre .  
- Par exemple, ici, au Japon, nous suivons principalement les préceptes Shinto et bouddhistes .  
- Et le type barbu c'est un de vos dieux ?  
- Euh … non, pas vraiment … Ah, je sais !  
Elle se leva brusquement et courut à sa chambre dont elle ramena une grande feuille de papier laminée, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant .  
- Ceci mon cher youma est une mappemonde . déclara-t-elle doctement en posant le dit document sur la table basse  
Fortement intéressé, ce dernier se pencha dessus avant de lever les yeux d'un air interrogateur.  
- Ami, c'est une carte ? Elle est bizarre .  
- Oui, c'est une carte, une carte du monde . répondit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres  
Larhalt écarquilla les yeux . Du monde ?  
Le sourire d'Ami s'élargit .tandis qu'elle se lançait …  
- Là tu vois, c'est le pays où nous sommes, le Japon . Et là (son doigt se déplaça ostensiblement) , c'est l'Allemagne .  
- Aruumaniu ?  
- Tu sais, nous avons dit à mes amies que tu venais de ce pays . Tout cet ensemble, c'est l'Europe . Là c'est l'Amérique et ici …

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cette nuit-là, allongé dans son lit, Larhalt contemplait le plafond de sa chambre sans que le sommeil ne lui vienne . Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête . Et dire qu'il avait cru être au bout de ses surprises . Tu parles ! Ami avait fait de son mieux pour lui expliquer les choses aussi simplement que possible mais l'énormité de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé était telle qu'il avait du mal à en saisir tous les tenants et aboutissants .  
Pas de langue standard . Beaucoup de gens parlaient plusieurs langues - le plus souvent leur langue natale et le … l'anglè ? langle-haie ? l'ang … bref l'an-quelque chose - mais il n'y avait pas de langue commune à tous . Alors que dans son monde à lui, il y avait une langue "de masse", quelques idiomes humains - le plus souvent religieux - et le langage démon . Venaient ensuite quelques accents qui variaient selon les pays mais rien qui n'empêchât un Papunikais de comprendre un Romusien ou un Benganien .  
Mais plus dérangeant encore, le fait que les dieux ne soient pas les mêmes d'un pays ou d'un continent à l'autre . Certes à Teran on révérait la Grande Mère Dragon, alors que Bengana se vouait plutôt aux dieux du combat et du commerce et Papunika au dieu de la sagesse et à la déesse de fertilité - pour ne citer qu'eux - , cependant cette préférence marquée pour une ou plusieurs divinités ne les empêchait pas de reconnaître l'existence des autres dieux . Même les races non-humaines qui vénéraient plus facilement les déités du Chaos avaient un certain respect pour les autres divinités tutélaires . Ici, rien de tout cela . Il y avait Dieu, il y avait Allah, Bouddha et encore un certain nombre de dieux dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom . Et leurs suivants refusaient catégoriquement de reconnaître la religion des autres comme légitime . Pire encore, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, la plupart essayaient d'imposer leur croyance par la force, considérant toute autre foi que la leur comme impie et hérétique . Il frissonna en repensant aux exemples qu'Ami lui avait cités : l'Inquisition en Europe, le massacre des peuplades indigènes en Amérique, les persécutions des chrétiens au Japon, la chasse aux sorcières …  
L'étroitesse d'esprit des peuplades de ce monde le laissait pantois . Et pourtant chez lui c'était pas la panacée .  
Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ce vieux bonhomme qui distribuait des cadeaux au pied d'un conifère et la religion coré … cré… la religion avec un enfant divin né d'une vierge mariée - il était toujours mort de rire à cette idée . Mais Ami avait dit que le … Père Nowel était plus une invention marquétingue faite pour coïncider avec la fête religieuse et que de toute façon au Japon, cette fête était purement commerciale . Il s'agissait plus d'une occasion de se retrouver entre amis pour faire la fête . Mouais . Pourquoi les humains d'ici avaient besoin de ça pour se retrouver et faire la fête était encore un autre grand point d'interrogation sur lequel il préférait ne pas trop se pencher .

Parallèlement à sa petite explication sur les diverses religions de ce monde, la jeune fille en avait profité pour lui soutirer le maximum d'informations sur son monde à lui au cours des jours qui avaient suivi . Bien évidemment ses réponses n'avaient fait qu'amener de nouvelles questions .  
Pourquoi les "grands monstres" étaient-ils regroupés en une seule race ? Pourquoi les dragons avaient-ils fui les contrées peuplées ? Qu'est-ce qui différenciait un "monstre" d'un démon ? Et comment fonctionne la magie ? Et pourquoi …  
Il lui avait été particulièrement difficile d'expliquer des concepts qui pour lui coulaient de source . La veille, l'interrogatoire en règle s'était achevé plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée - le petit matin était déjà bien entamé . Plus par nécessité d'ailleurs que par lassitude de leur part . Simplement, ils étaient invités à une petite soirée chez Makoto-san pour célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année et mieux valait pour lui qu'il soit bien reposé pour faire face aux amies de la jeune femme, chose qui - bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre tout haut - lui donnait des sueurs froides rien qu'à y penser .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mamoru observa l'étranger tirailler son col d'un geste nerveux, acculé dans un coin de la pièce par Minako qui tentait depuis quinze bonnes minutes de le faire passer sous le gui en sa compagnie . Il supposait qu'il aurait dû faire montre de compassion envers la situation peu enviable du jeune homme, ne serait-ce que par pure solidarité masculine mais … il devait bien avouer qu'il se défiait un peu de ce dernier . Et pas seulement à cause de son succès auprès de la gent féminine - sa petite amie y compris .  
Plusieurs petites choses le dérangeaient chez le blond . A commencer par son nom . Bon, il voulait bien se montrer bon prince et concéder que parfois les parents choisissaient des noms bizarres à leurs enfants mais quand même … Larhalt c'était un drôle de patronyme qui n'avait rien de très germanique . Sans parler de son accent . Voulant lui-même aller faire des études de médecine en Allemagne, il avait appris des rudiments de la langue . Or, pour l'avoir entendu parler plusieurs fois dans sa langue natale, il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas de l'Allemand . A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque patois du cru . Mais il en doutait fort .  
Et puis il y avait son attitude . Oh, il n'était pas antipathique bien au contraire . Mais son étonnement et sa naïveté devant certaines choses de la vie courante le laissaient quelque peu perplexe . Ajoutez à cela que la date de son arrivée coïncidait avec un pic anormal d'énergie et la réticence d'Ami à le présenter en société et l'on pourrait presque croire que son correspondant cachait quelque noir secret .  
Il contempla le fond de son verre d'eggnog .  
Mouais ou peut-être qu'il se faisait simplement trop de film . Ami hébergeant un ennemi de la princesse qu'elle avait juré de protéger . Ah ah ah . La bonne blague . N'empêche … Il garderait quand même un œil sur lui . Un peu de paranoïa n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne .

Pendant ce temps, tout en sirotant un verre de punch non-alcoolisé, Minako épiait Larhalt avec beaucoup d'attention . Le jeune homme avait réussi à lui échapper jusque là mais s'il pensait qu'elle abandonnerait, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !  
Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure sans être importuné, il commença à se détendre . Dix minutes plus tard, il se levait pour se diriger vers le buffet . Les yeux de la guerrière de Venus se plissèrent sous la concentration .  
/_Allez, va vers le gui, va vers le gui, va vers le gui …_ / Comme en réponse à ses assauts mentaux - elle avait un don à n'en pas douter ! - sa proie se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement dans la direction voulue . / _Oui, c'est ça ! Bon garçon ! Encore un peu plus près … Ouiiiiiii !!!_ /  
D'un bond, la blondinette sauta sur ses pieds et, d'un pas vif et décidé, fonça sur Larhalt qui écarquilla les yeux, alarmé en se rendant compte de son erreur . Conformément aux attentes de la jeune fille, il dévia sur la droite à reculons - de peur sans doute qu'elle ne lui saute dessus si jamais il lui tournait le dos . Tout droit dans l'encadrement de la porte - ah ah ! les cours de soutien d'Ami sur les angles et les probabilités finissaient par payer ! . Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, elle se prépara à bondir … et pila net, une expression consternée se peignant sur son visage .

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Larhalt ? fit soudain une voix douce derrière le susnommé  
Venant de la cuisine, un plateau de petits fours dans une main, l'autre posée sur le bras du youma, Ami regardait son hôte d'un air interrogateur . Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant sa nervosité . Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur Minako qui faisait une moue boudeuse un peu comme Artemis lorsque Luna lui chipait un morceau de saumon dans sa gamelle .  
- Un bisou ! Un bisou !!  
Un fin sourcil s'éleva en voyant Usagi faire des bonds de kangourou sous amphétamine, le doigt pointé vers eux et babillant d'une voix surexcitée . Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc mettre la princesse du Millenium d'Argent dans un état pareil ? ….. Elle leva alors les yeux . Ah tiens, Mako avait mis du gui ici ? Ça faisait son petit effet … Oh ! Oh … Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta soudain aux joues tandis qu'elle sentait une petite boule se former au creux de son estomac .  
Elle entendit vaguement Mamoru expliquer brièvement la coutume liée à la branche de gui mais, pour quelque raison, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Larhalt en face . Elle tressaillit en sentant deux doigts se placer sous son menton et lui relever gentiment la tête .  
Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent lorsque des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes pour y déposer un chaste baiser avant de se retirer rapidement .

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Au seuil de la demeure Mizuno, Larhalt éprouvait comme un sentiment d'irréalité . Lorsqu'il repensait à son audace de la soirée, il sentait de petits papillons s'agiter en lui et lui couper le souffle . Il toucha ses lèvres qu'étirait à présent un sourire béat . Il avait risqué gros, il le savait . Devant son silence et la distance qu'elle avait gardé entre eux chez Makoto-san et tout le long du trajet retour, il avait craint de l'avoir offusquée . Aussi l'avait-elle pris par surprise quand, arrivés devant la maison, elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres et les joues rosies d'émotion contenue , avant de l'embrasser tendrement . Puis ses doigts avaient quitté sa paume et vive comme l'onde, elle était rentrée, le laissant planté devant la porte, avec sur son visage une expression de stupeur, d'incrédulité et d'espoir mêlés .

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Le mot de la fin :  
  
Kirin : Wéééééééééééééé !!! Et un chapitre de plus ! Un !!! Vas-y Larhalt go go go !! Tout espoir n'est pas perdu !  
Larhalt : Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour une personne dépourvue de vie sociale, triste et sans amis ?  
Kirin : C'est pas la vérité ?  
Hyunkel : Et moi, je compte pour du boudin ?  
Kirin : T'es son meilleur pote, son frère d'armes, c'est pas pareil . Et en plus, t'es casé avec Maam . Pauvre Larhalou, obligé de jouer la 5e roue du char … snif …  
Larhalt : … Ta sollicitude me touche profondément si si ……….. Bon, tu peux abandonner cette fic maintenant ?  
Kirin : Nan !


End file.
